Abandoned, And Found Anew
by HannieB123
Summary: So this is what betrayal feels like, I didn't mean for any of this to happen, it just did, I swear it wasn't my fault...but am I mad? No, of course not, I'm just disappointed in my so called 'family'. But hey, I'll make a new one, somehow, and it will all start in Era... LEMONS!
1. Finding New Family

**Lucy's POV**

So, this is what betrayal feels like, shouting, and cursing aimed in my direction, and there's nothing I can do about it, I'll just have to let get out there anger, right? Then we'll be okay again? Oh how wrong I was...

' Lucy Heartfillia, you have, albeit indirectly caused harm on your fellow guild members for the second time, you've destroyed the guild yet again and caused the town's people to panic, therefore I hereby excommunicate you from Fairy Tail, you may never return' the master spoke strongly, there was one protest but I didn't have the mind to search for my defender.

'I understand, I'm sorry I've caused so much pain' I whispered to the man in front of me, he reached for my hand, the hand that held my most precious guildmark mark, and with one swipe of his hand...it was gone, my adventure was ending here, just like that, I thought this was my family, ha, I guess I was wrong wasn't I? I looked around at my 'family' one last time, I would never see them again, I felt my eyes prickling with tears, but I refused to let them fall.

'Goodby...'

'SLAP'

I held my face as I looked at the person who assaulted me, what did I do to deserve that? 'Just get out of our guild, we don't want your goodbyes' the voice taunted, the man who had slapped me had pink hair, and standing bye his side was none other then Erza Scarlet, Lisanna Strauss and Gray Fullbuster, who were all laughing at me, they are laughing at the fact that I'm in pain, this isn't the Fairy Tail I'd come to love.

I looked around once more only to see young Wendy and her exceed Carla crying in the corner of the guild, I'm actually glad they aren't helping me, I don't want to cause them trouble to, I looked around once more, happy faces were everywhere, I think I even heard people cheering once the doors shut behind me.

I didn't even bother going home, I had all my money with me, and mothers letter, pfft what were they now, it's not like she's watching out for me anyways, it was obvious, and that good for nothing father of mine ruined my life yet again with his nonsense, he just had to send a dark guild after me...But the more I think about it, I'm not mad at Fairy Tail for what they did to me, no, I deserved it right? For causing them so much pain, I always end up in trouble. I'll get stronger, that's what I'll do, and I'll travel, so my dad won't ever find me again. First though I want to make a pit stop...

It may go against everything I believe in, but I'm going to spice things up in my life, and who better to teach me light magic.. I walked to the train station... next stop Era...

**Six Months Later.**

**Jellal's POV**

'Hey, can I get some food' I asked the guards that were standing outside of my cell, it's been two days since they last Fed me, honestly what kind of barbarians were these people. ' No, shut up' one of them said as the turned to look at me, disgust written all over their face, I was about to make a comment when a loud crash was heard not to far off from where I was.

'Sleep Wave' a feminine voice shouted, the guards by my cell suddenly dropped to the ground in what I can assume to be exhaustion, I scoffed at the idea of someone actually trying to pull off a breakout, but then my cell door swung open, I couldn't see the figures face for she was wearing a cloak. 'Who are you, and what do you want' I asked the person in front of me, she threw me my own cloak, ' No time to explain, are you coming or staying' she asked looking over her shoulder time and time again.

I was completely baffled, someone was helping me out of prison, but why, for what reason, I haven't barely begun to atone for my sins, but yet someone was here, risking everything, just for me? 'Why by are you doing this' I asked her as I swung the cloak around myself and lifted the good up.

'I need a trainer, and I think you'll fit the bill, plus I think you've already atoned for your sins, your not a bad person, I've heard your story, it seems to me that you were in the wrong place at the wrong time, so come with me' she said as she held out her hand, I took it, still baffled and in awe of her explanation, I could train her, that was the least I could do for her after this...

We ran for what seemed like hours, until finally we made it to a forest, she whistled for something and I watched as a ladder was thrown down from a tree, she grabbed it and told me to climb up, that's when I noticed the massive tree house that was hanging above us, it had different rooms in all of the trees and sky bridges connecting them all together, I hesitantly took hold of the ladder, tested it first and began to climb.

' The ladder won't hurt you she teased', my spirits made everything here, I helped of course but they did most of the work' she chirped as she followed me up, 'I see' was all I said, we continued climbing in silence and eventually made it to the deck of the tree house, she was up shortly after, she hopped by me and opened one of the doors which led to a large wood, living room, it had lacrimas everywhere, viewing, contact, some of the viewing ones were even connected to the magic councils main offices, and where they took their meetings, and some were set up around the wooded area, she was prepared for everything, this place was very high tech.

'Who are you' I asked hesitantly, she slowly lowered her hood and I stumbled back in surprise, 'you have heard of me before, but I'll refresh your memory, I'm Lucy... Lucy Hearfillia' she smiled as she said it.

'Why are you here and not with Fairy Tail' I asked her, surprise and curiosity evident in my voice, I noticed she looked down and gave off a sad aura before giving me an answer.

'I got excommunicated from Fairy Tail six months ago, they kicked me out for something I had no control over' she said sadly, that's unbelievable, how could they do that to one of their family members, and I heard they really loved this girl. 'Anyways, it's okay now, I'm fine, I have all of this' she said as she pointed around the room at her things.

'Why do you have all of these rooms and all of this stuff' I asked curiously, it was quite the setup, 'how did you even get lacrimas in the meeting rooms at the council' I asked as a second thought. ' The second question you have is a secret, but the reason why I have all of this is I like to keep and eye on things, that's how I got you out today, getting you out of there took six months' she said sheepishly as she removed the cloak from her shoulders, her blonde hair was loose and stopped at her mid-back, her outfit consisted of black dress with red sneakers, I could also see that a tattoo was curling down her arm, what it was though I don't know, she was quite beautiful...

'Your first question, about the rooms, I just like to have them, sometimes I let travelers stay for a while, and lately I've been thinking about making a guild, but I want to train my light magic before I do all that, and the person I thought of...was you' she grinned as she sat down on her couch, I followed and sat opposite her.

'So I will train you, considering I owe you, but what kind of magic do you have already' I asked as I leaned back a bit, she leaned closer.

'Well I have sleeper magic, it allows me to put people to sleep, for a certain amount of time, depending on what spell I use, celestial magic,I have ten of the twelve zodiac keys, by the way you'll see them a lot, they pop up at random, and thirdly I have a type of crash magic, but it's no where near strong enough for me, I can barely break a boulder' she laughed again, her laugh was contagious so I laughed with her.

'Thats impressive though, you have a lot of talent' I tell her, and honestly I am impressed, she wasn't this strong when she was in Fairy Tail, was that guild holding her back? Hmm I wonder. Suddenly there's a grunt and a crash from outside and Lucy pops up, suddenly and goes flying out the door, I follow close behind and we listen carefully.

'Goddammit, where the hell am I' a gruff voice says, I feel Lucy stiffen beside me, a large blonde man comes into sight, rubbing his head and looking around. 'Laxus Dreyar' Lucy growls under her breath, suddenly and without hesitation she jumps down to the ground, landing on her feet despite the fact that we were so far up, I continue to stay where I was before and look on at the interaction in front of me.

Laxus looks surprised at there suddenly being a person in front of him, he looks up into the trees and his eyes widen even more, 'what the hell, you looks familiar by the way. Weren't you in Fairy Tail' the blonde man asks raising an eyebrow at Lucy.

' Was. What are you doing in this forest' she growls again, 'what do you mean by 'was' and don't go giving me attitude, gosh what was your name, Lucy...that's it, your that Hearfillia chick' he says as if he's discovered the greatest mystery in the world. 'I got excommunicated, got it? I answered your question, leave' she snarled again, I come out of my hiding place and calmly use the ladder to get down and walk over to where they are, 'how the hell did you get excommunicated? And who's this dude' Laxus asks, quite rudely.

'Oh, that's Jellal, I literally just got back from busting him out of prison' she says, her whole attitude changed, from hostile to happy in two seconds flat, it takes both Laxus and I by surprise, is this girl bipolar? I wonder to myself.

'Major attitude change there blondie' Laxus smirks, way to voice my opinion I silently cheer, 'yeah, yeah, whatever, coming up or not, it's not safe to be on the ground at night' Lucy says as she climbs back up the ladder, giving everyone below her a good view.

'Pictures last longer you know' she says as she pulls herself over the side, my cheeks heat up and I'm sure the other blondes do to. But none the less we all enter the monitoring area. I hear Laxus whistle as he checks everything out and I can't help but feel a little proud that Lucy did all of this.

'So Blondie, how'd you get excommunicated and why are you spying on council' Laxus asked as he took a seat at one of the desks. 'I indirectly did something to the guild and they forced me out, even going so far as to hit me, so I didn't have a chance to defend myself, and I needed to spy in order to get this guy out of prison' she says pointing to me, I blush a little at the sudden attention, 'which I'm thankful for, and I'll train you to the best of my abilities' I assure her, she smiles and winks at me.

'Okay, but how did you get him out' Laxus asks, unconvinced, 'do you want me to show you' Lucy asks slyly, I hear an unsure grunt come from the side of me, but it's already to later to stop it 'sleep wave' she says as she casts her spell towards Laxus, and just like that, he's out cold, I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that him and the fools at the magic council were taken out by that little spell, this is going to be fun, I think to myself as I watch Lucy smile at me again.


	2. Can I Be Happy

**Laxus' POV**

I open my eyes sleepily and blink to focus my eyes, that damn Blondie, I grumble as I begin to remember what happened, it's past midnight by now, I'm sure of that, I look around my surroundings and find Lucy and that Jellal guy in front of a monitor, talking about something, I walk over to them and they stop what they're doing and look over at me. 'That wasn't funny, I'm going to have to get you back' I growl at her, she shrugs her shoulders, 'suit yourself' she says.

'What are you guys doing up so late' I ask them as I peek at one of the monitor's it appears that one is showing the council room and two of the members are talking about something. 'Spying on these two, almost every week they have these meetings with each other, but for some reason when these two are in the room together the sound gets blocked out, suspicious, no?' Lucy says as she watches the two members discuss something. I look closer, but I'm no good at lip reading so there is no way I could help with this, even if I wanted to.

'I don't know either, but let's worry about that later, we should all get some sleep' Jellal states as he stretches his arms and yawns, 'I'm gonna have to agree with this dude, you look like carp blondie' I smirk and she spouts at my statement, but it was true, she did look beautiful but she had bags under her eyes. 'I guess your right, I'll show you to your room's' she said as she got up and stretched her arms as well.

'Whelp, follow me then' she said as she walked out the door to her cabin and towards one of the sky bridges, I had to admit this place e was pretty impressive, I'd never seen anything like it in my life, 'so Blondie, how'd you make this place' I asked as she continued to move forward. 'My spirits and I built it, I had no where else to go after Fairy Tail and it's high enough in the trees that people don't really see it, but if I find someone struggling in the forest, they have my help' she said cheerfully. I grunted as a response.

'Here you guys are, whichever cabin you want, everything you could possibly need is in there, you both are welcome to stay as long as you want, Jellal though, you have to stay' she said with a smile, Jellal laughed and I nodded my head, 'goodnight then' she said and began to walk away, 'see ya tomorrow blondie' I said, I heard Jellal say goodnight as well before we each entered our own separate rooms.

As I entered I noticed how nice it was, of course it was all wood, but there was a large bed, a washroom, and a tiny kitchen, I had to admit blondies life was treating her good, this place was amazing in my opinion. I laid on the bed and thought for a while, and while thinking I came to the decision that I would stay here for a while..

**Lucy's POV**

Dammit, I can't believe my luck, Laxus, freaking Dreyaelr just had to run into my camp, I sighed loudly as I sat in front of one of my monitor's, the two council guys were gone by now, I really thought it was suspicious how they had secret meetings, I chewed on a piece of my hair for a minute before sighing again and standing up, I needed to do the nightly perimeter check still, I had forgotten to do it because of the commotion today, it felt nice to have people around, but Laxus of all people, I didn't know if I could trust him or not, yet anyways.

I walked out of my little cabin and jumped to the ground, I started to run , checking everything around the area, suddenly I smelt smoke, I ran in the direction of it, if it was a forest fire I would have to put it out quickly, all my life is up in those trees, I ran faster towards the source of the smell only to be stopped short at the sight in front of me. 'Dammit, why? Of all the things that I could have run into' I cursed my luck, right in front of me was none other then Team Natsu. I cursed my luck one last time.

My mind was made up, hopefully they wouldn't come near my palace, I turned around only to slam into a hard chest, I slowly looked up at the face of none other than Gray Fullbuster. I stumbled backwards and got ready for a fight.

'L-Lucy' he stuttered, relief filled his face , I was taken aback by the fact that he was actually talking to me, wasn't he one of the people that kicked me off the team? 'Howdy' I said with a wave and a smile.

'What are you doing here, I've missed you' Gray said as he pulled me into a hug, I quickly pulled myself away, completely confused, did he forget what he did, 'you look good, did you get a tattoo' he said, eyeing my arm curiously.

'Uh, yeah, uhm, I actually live close by, and uhm, aren't you one of the people who kicked me out of the guild' I asked, confusion clearly evident on my face and in my voice, he shook his head violently, ' No, that dark guild that came after you controlled us, they made it look like we hated you, so you would leave the guild' Gray said sadly, I was shocked at this news, but there was nothing I could do now, my life was already somewhere else.

'Please come back Lucy' Gray begged, I shook my head, tears forming in my eyes, I couldn't handle it, 'sorry Gray, my life is different now...I'm following a different path' I told him and without further conversation I made him fall asleep with my 'sleep wave' spell, and I took off running back to my home...

I crawled up the ladder silently and quickly trying my best not to cry, I was so confused, I could go home if I wanted to, but I didn't really want to anymore, this was my home, this was my new dream, and what if it just happened again, no, I couldn't bring myself to cause them anymore pain, I wouldn't do it...I couldn't be selfish, I would stay an outcast, the outcast of Fairy Tail.

I sighed loudly and went over to my bathroom, I ran the water and waited for it to fill and then I got in, I soaked my body in the hot water until it got cold, I climbed out and looked at myself in the mirror, the tattoo running down my arm was a tail, and the rest of it took up most of my back, it was a dragon with its wings spread wide, it was black but it changed color depending on my mood, I didn't entirely understand why it did that, but it did, and then on my thigh I had the planet's tattooed, I didn't show those ones as much because for some strange reason they rotated, I didn't mind it though, but others would find it strange, so I covered them up, I had gotten both as gifts, the spirit king stamped me with both of them, saying something about 'when the time comes, you'll know.' But know what? Is the question.

I silently got dresses and wandered around with the lights off for a bit, shit, I should probably tell those two that there's to be no lights on at night, due to the fact to the fact that people could see them from afar, glad I spotted team natsu when I did, any closer and we would have been found out, I silently slipped back out of my cabin, feeling the need to sleep next to someone tonight, for comfort, so many thing had happened today I just wanted someone to tell me it was going to be okay.

I glided across the skybridge and silently entered the room Jellal had taken up, and to my surprise he was still awake, he looked up in shock and then smiled softly as he saw who it was.

'What can I do for you Lucy, I thought you went to bed' he asked as he sat up, I shook my head 'no, I had to do a perimeter check, I do one every night, but...I found something interesting tonight' I told him as I sat at the foot of his bed, I started down at my arm and the tattoo was turning light green, which I assume was embarrassment, 'you could have asked me to do that' he sighed as if I had just done the worst thing in the world, I shook my head again and smiled at him, I turned around to face him completely, 'does your tattoo change colors often' he asked, a little surprised.

'Yeah, I assume it has to do with what emotion I'm feeling, the celestial spirit king gave me two tattoos saying something about how when the time is right, I'll know, anyways. I saw team nastu in the forest' I told him, he immediately shot straight up and took on the defensive. 'Its okay, they aren't here, I put a sleep spell on them, Erza's there to by the way' I told him with a slight pang of jealousy, he shook his head telling me a silent something, I couldn't quite make out what he mean though so I let it go 'i ran into Gray as well' I said.

'What did he say, did he hurt you' Jellal asked, concerned all of a sudden, I chuckled slightly and shook my head, 'no, he actually told me a good thing, he said that the reason I was kicked out and hurt was because they were being controlled by the dark guild that my father had hired to get me away from them, obviously it worker's I said with a sarcastic cheer, Jellal sighed and sat down next to me, 'are you going back' he asked.

' No, I found something I want to do for myself and other people, besides my father would continue to hunt me, I'm not aloud the luxury of being selfish, nothing works out for me in the end' I tell him sadly, suddenly a pair of strong arms wrap around my shoulders and pull me into a hug. 'For everything you've already done for me, and for what you've been through I think you are aloud to be a little selfish' Jellal chuckled, I didn't know what to think of his words, they were thoughtful...almost like he actually cared...could I learn to be happy again because of this man? I thought to myself...no, he loves Erza, of course he wouldn't be the one to make me happy... but for one night...could I be selfish?

I looked at him and smiled and he smiled back down at me, was I really already starting to be attracted to this guy, I thought to myself as I gazed into his beautiful eyes, he had a way about him that was almost impossible to ignore, he was magnificently beautiful. Suddenly he leaned in closer,and I tilted my head to give him better access and leaned in closer as well, and 'bam' our lips met and we played a game of who could take over the other for the longest amount of time...him always winning of course, he silently flipped me over onto the bed and ran a hand up my leg, the one with my tattoos, he stopped short and stared down at me, eyes full of want, he noticed the tattoo on my thigh and stared at it for a good minute.

'They're planets and the rotate' he asked, I laughed at the way his mind switched over to that of a child, even though we were in the midst of a heated battle for dominance, he ran his fingers over my tattoo again and I shivered under his touch, he smirked at that and brought his lips over mine once more, I gripped his blue hair and moaned into his mouth every time he ran a finger over one of my more sensitive areas. Suddenly though I stopped, he looked at me confused and I pushed him off. 'I can't...I can't be selfish, not with this...you don't like me, not the way I've started to like you' I said, shaking my head to get all of my flustered, dirty thoughts away.

'I wouldn't be so sure...' Jellal mumbled silently, so silent in fact that I almost didn't hear it, I looked at him in surprise and he looked back, a dark blush on his cheeks. 'What about Erza, I know you like her' I said to him as I got off the bed and fixed my dress. 'Erza was more of a childhood crush' he chuckled, I made a surprised face at his comment.

'Really' I managed to choke out, he smiled and nodded his head, all the thoughts of having a happy life came rushing back into my head as he nodded, could I really be happy again? I thought to myself as I was dragged into another kiss by the man I broke out of jail.


	3. Sleepless Nights

**Lucy's POV**

Jellal had fallen asleep and I just couldn't for the life of me, I didn't want to wake him with my tossing and turning so I silently untangled myself from him and crawled out of bed and snuck out of the room. I walked in the dark of the night back to my monitoring area to check on a few things once more, I seem to be more cautious as of late, maybe because I had literally just busted someone out of a high security prison.

I walked into the room and sat on the desk, pulling out my soundpod and putting on some music, it always seemed to help me when I studied magic, I hummed along with the song and read a book on 'limited power transfer' it could come in handy one day if I was really at a loss, I had read a lot in the past six months since my excommunication, the thought of Fairy Tail hadn't bothered me to much, ever since I got set up here, I missed them, certainly I did but I never would have accomplished as much as I did if I was still there. I was just happy to know that the whole thing was a mistake.

But I had new dreams now, and the plan was running along smoothly, I couldn't wait to begin my heavenly body magic training, it would be nice to have someone to train with, sure I had my spirits and the mages that stopped by on occasion were always welcome to bring ideas to me, but having a constant, an actual human being would be nice, hopefully he wouldn't disappear on me though, same with Laxus, even if I am a bit wary of the guy, we are kind of in the same predicament I suppose.

My soundpods kept blasting loud music into my ears as I continued reading until early morning, it was maybe around five, at this point I decided to get up and go for a run to wake myself up and maybe a swim in the river. I jumped up and threw on some spandex shorts, a sports bra and a white tank top also some sneakers, or tied my hair up and went out the door.

Breathing in the crisp air of the morning and making sure I remembered where I saw team natsu I went on my way, I jogged in a straight path towards the river where I could swim and wake myself up, God knows I needed to get my act together before Jellal and Laxus woke up. I didn't want to start training today though, I wanted to give Jellal a chance to relax for at least a week before we began, he deserved a good rest after being locked away for all these months.

I finally found myself in front of the river, not necessarily caring about how uncomfortable my clothes would get I eagerly jumped in and was greeting with freezing waters that woke my tired body up instantly, I smiled to myself as I swam from shore to shore, working on my arm muscles with the help of the current, I usually came to this area of the river to swim and another area to fish, but currently that was being taken by my former team and I knew them well enough to know that they would get a late start on their day, no doubt about that, I usually fished early morning because the catch was always good, but it would have to wait until tonight it looks like.

After about an hour of swimming I got out feeling clean and refreshed l, knowing that the clean part wouldn't last long due to the jog back to my camp I was currently stretching for, but I planned on taking a shower anyways, when I got back, so with those thoughts in mind I began the forty five minute jog.

**45 Minutes Later**

I finally arrived back at my house, seeing that no one had awoken yet I peeled off my dirty clothes and tossed them in the hamper, I turned my stereos on and turned the volume up enough that I could hear it from the bathroom, which had hot water ready and waiting, thanks to Virgo who knew my routine almost as well as I did, I quietly thanked her and hopped in the bath, my muscles screaming in delight at the warmth. Today I had to go get her food from the nearest town, 'maybe Laxus would want to go with me', I tthought to myself as I rinsed my body of soap.

A few minutes later and I was good as new, today I had decided to wear a light blue dress that covered my planet tattoos, but it wasn't very tight at the bottom, as it was at the top, it hugged my chest area quite nice it, I put on some golden bracelets and left my hair down and for my shoes I decided on a plain white pair of sandals. I thought I looked decent, considering I lived in a freaking forest.

I went over to the kitchen and looked at the clock, 'jeez already nine' I thought out loud as I grabbed an Apple and bit into it enthusiastically, Apple's were my freaking favorite, ever since I found this place and settled in, they were like heaven. As I was about to sit down and make a list for supplies I needed there was a knock on my door, now normally this would have startled me, but remembering I had two guests I quickly pushed my panic aside and reached for the handle.

'Goodmorning Laxus' I said cheerfully, he still looked like he could use some sleep, but probably looked better then I did, II had only gotten about seven hours of sleep the past two days, which wasn't helping what I was trying to accomplish in the least, but oh well. 'Morning Blondie' he said grumpily, and with that I scooted over so he could get in.

'Theres food in my kitchen, just grab whatever, or make whatever' I told him as I sat back down and picked up my Apple, staring at the piece of paper in front of me. 'Alright thanks, how'd you sleep' he asked from the kitchen. 'I didn't, how about you've I questioned him, he came back with a bowl, a cereal box and my container of milk, I smiled at him as he sat across from me.

'You didn't sleep last night' he asked with a raised eyebrow, I shook my head, ' No I haven't been able to sleep in the past two days, probably because of all the excitement that's been going on' I smiled at him again and took a bite of my apple, setting it down before I wrote another item on my list.

'What's that list for' he asked after he swallowed a bite of his breakfast, 'i have to go get some supplies today, do you want to come with me' I asked him, he shrugged his shoulders and grunted a response, hopefully that meant yes.

Another knock on the door pulled me out of our limited word conversation, and I ran to get it, already knowing who it would be, and what do you know, I was right, 'hey Jellal' I said cheerfully, giving him a quick hug. Good morning Lucy' he said with a bit of pink dusting his cute cheeks I giggled and pulled him into the room, the two boys nodded a a good morning to each other.

'Theres food in the kitchen, but you have to cook it yourself if you want something special' I said, a little embarrassed now that I didn't make breakfast for the man. 'Alright, thanks Lucy, that's fine with me' he smiled and off he went, after a few minutes and banging of pots I smelled bacon and eggs being cooked, God it smelled good. But this was the first real meal he's had since being put in prison so I could imagine he would go all out.

'So when do you want to get this done blondie' Laxus asked, officiallly pulling me from my thoughts, I thought for a moment and looked at the clock, ten thirty, it would take us an hour to get to town, two hours to shop, and and hour to get back, if not more with the luggage, to be safe five hours all together. 'How about noon, gives us a chance to prepare and relax a bit, it'll take us about five hours to do everything and get back here, so we should arrive before dark if we leave by then' I smiled, he nodded his head.

'Where are you going' Jellal asked as he walked back into the room and sat down next to me, I wasn't sure but I thought I heard a growl come from the couch Laxus was seated on, but I pushed it away as my imagination playing tricks on me.

'I have to go into town and get supplies, since I need new weapons, and things for around the house, including food.. by the way is there anything you need, and I assume you don't want to go, because you are kind of still wanted by the council' I laughed awkwardly.

'I suppose that's true, and it would be nice to relax for a bit, I don't really need anything, but maybe some snacks and some soap would be nice' he said, he had a thoughtful expression on his face but as he finished his sentence it was wiped off and replaced by a warm smile. 'Alright, well I have soap in my bathroom, for now if you guys want you can use it, but I'll get you both whatever you need, since I assume you'll both be here for a while' I said as I stood up and walked towards the surveillance lacrimas.

'Okay, but how are you getting all of this stuff' Laxus asks, Jellal raises an eyebrow at me as well. 'I take jobs from the magic council sometimes, even though their a bunch of lousy idiots they pay well' I tell them as I run a had through my golden locks, they stare at me quizzically for a second before they nod and Laxus stands up to take a shower. Leaving me and Jellal to say good morning the way I know he's been dying to.

After both boys were finished it was about eleven thirty so I decided to get ready, I went over to one of my closets grabbed a black belt that held my keys, whip and also a long sword, I strapped a belt onto my thigh that held a dagger and then strung a katana on my back, to top it off I threw on a bag with food, blankets and other things incase something happened and we needed to stay in town, I then went back over to where the two boys were gawking at me.

'What' I asked them confused as to why they would be looking at me like that, my tattoo had turned pink in happiness but I didn't mind. 'what's with the tattoo and all the swords' Laxus asked with a raised eyebrow Jellal was probably wondering about the swords as well.

'Well, you see...I like to be prepared for anything, especially since I had a bad encounter a couple months back that I don't feel comfortable talking about yet, carrying these things brings me reassurance that I'll be okay, so that's why I carry them, sorry if they bug you' I told them somewhat embarrassed and with that embarrassment my tattoo turned green, that's when I remembered that Laxus had also asked about that. 'Oh and the tattoo changes color depending on what emotion I'm feeling, it's a dragon, this is only the tail' I say pointing to the tail on my arm. ' The spirit king stamped me with two tattoos saying 'when the time is right, I'll know' which doesn't make sense' I added on after a minute.

Laxus nodded his head and asked to see the other one, I lifted up my dress to show him the planet's and his eyes grew wide, so did Jellals, this is the first time he's seen them in the light. 'They rotate? That's kind of weird' Laxus said looking amused, I pouted. 'I think they are interesting' Jellal smiled, I smiled back at the compliment.

'Laxus, it's not like I wanted the damn tattoos but the spirit king came to earth himself and dragged me to the spirit world, stamped me with no explanation, and sent me back, I only know what I told you, my other spirits aren't even in the loop' I told the lightening dragon, he looked at me quizzically 'that's not right, so you don't know anything at all' Laxus asked, Jellal was looking at me curiously, I shook my head to indicate that I didnt. After sometime I looked at the clock and freaked, twelve fifteen, 'we have to leave' I told Laxus as I went to the door, he grunted and stood up to follow.

'Jellal if you stay in the forest, but away from the north side you should be fine to wander, please refrain from going into the house on the left side of this one, and there's food in the fridge, we'll be back in about four or five hours' I said as I looked back at the blue haired mage, I saw him nod and with that Laxus and I went out the door.


	4. Secrets Found

**Gray's POV**

I woke up feeling stiff and very tired, it felt like I had fallen back, hit my head and passed out. I blinked a few times trying to adjust my eyes to the light, and inwardly cursed at what I remembered from the prous night, that...dammit, I had seen Lucy and she seemed almost terrified to see me, I mean I guess I couldn't blame her, we did kick her out of the guild, but I explained things to her, so I don't understand why she acted the way she did.

I jumped up and went over to the tents to wake the others up, they grumbled a few incoherent words but once they saw the look on my face they immediately grew serious.

'Is something wrong Gray' Erza asked with a raised eyebrow, she looked around to see if anything was amiss, but ultimately decided that our campground looked untouched, except by us, of course. 'I...saw Lucy last night' I mumbled, I watched as their faces grew into that of a shocked expression as they started throwing questions at me.

'Are you serious' Erza asked as she got up into my face I nodded my response, it was true, I knew it wasn't a dream, it was definitely Lucy that I had been talking to last night.

'Where is she? Is she here somewhere? Why is she in the forest? Did she say where she's been this whole time? Natsu yelled at me, I pushed him away and told them both to calm down while I tried to recollect the conversation Lucy and I had last night.

'She said she lives nearby, I don't know where though, she didn't say anything, I asked her to come home and explained how the dark guild took control of us, but she said she had a different dream now, but that she's not angry at us' I told them sadly, they didn't want give up hope though, neither did I, I wanted my friend back, I was devastated when we all came to again, only to find out that we had basically abandoned Lucy.

'Okay then, if what you say is true Gray, she must be taking up residence somewhere close to here, we will find her I'm sure of it, Happy, can you fly around and see if you can find anything' Erza asked, taking control of the search in under a minute. 'Aye Sir' Happy exclaimed and with that he was off.

'Do you really think we'll see Luce again' Natsu asked as soon as Happy left us to go search, 'I'm sure we will' I told him, his spirit was lifted and he was happy again, I never liked to see my family sad, and even though I don't think Natsu is exactly my best friend it's even weirder to see him unhappy, and ever since Lucy left he's been nothing but depressed. I know she said she didn't want to come home, but at least seeing her alive and well should make him feel better.

After about ten minutes Happy came flying back with a huge grin on his face, which I assumed to be a good sign. 'Did you find anything Happy' Natsu asked as he jumped up from his place on the ground, Erza and myself leaning in closer to hear.

'Aye' Happy said 'About a mile off towards the west there's a HUGE treehouse, I snuck up and looked through the windows I heard people talking, it was a girl and two males from what I could make out, the girl sounded like Lucy to! But there were a lot of viewing lacrimas as well, now can I have a fish' Happy said enthusiastically, at that Natsu took a fish out of a bag and handed it to his little blue partner.

'Okay, now I am almost certain we will find Lucy, Happy will you please lead the way' Erza asked as she pointed a sword towards the west. 'Aye Sir' Happy said as he munched his fish and we all headed off, following after the blue flying cat.

I really hope we can see Lucy again, I know I saw her last night but it was so brief and she looked so confused and terrified, I hated seeing that look on her face, I just hoped she actually forgave us and understood, knowing her she is probably feeling guilty about what happened to the guild, but in truth it wasn't her fault, it was that psychotic father of hers, can't that old geezer see that he's ruining his daughters life?

Thirty minutes later we arrived at a clearing, looking around it wasn't anything special, that is until we looked up, we looked in awe at the sight in front of us, there we huge tree houses complete with sky bridges, it was truly magnificent, I wasn't really into wooden creations but this was a whole other matter, we got silent as we heard voices coming from one of the buildings, we looked over to see a blonde girl stepping out, yelling something inaudible to someone who we guessed was inside.

'That has to be Lucy' I whispered to my three companions, she had the same tattoo as Lucy and as if on que she turned, my three companions gasping in shock, 'thats Lucy' Natsu whisper-yelled, she had on a light blue dress, tight fitting at the top and flaring at the bottom, white sneakers, her hair was down and she was wearing gold bangles on each wrist, what was weird though is that her tattoo that I'm sure was black last night was now a light pink, she was smiling so she must be happy.

'Are you coming' she yelled as she threw down a ladder and climbed down, a familiar grunt was heard and the door opened yet again, we gasped in shock, the person who stepped out was none other than the excommunicated Laxus freaking Dreyar.

'What the hell is she doing with that bastard' Natsu asked angrily, he wanted to do the same thing I wanted to, which was to go out there and kick his ass, but Erza held us back, we decided to follow the two, to see where they were headed and to listen to what they spoke about.

'So Laxus, how long do you plan on staying here' Lucy asked, almost grumpily if you ask my opinion on the matter. 'As long as I want Blondie, you said I could last night' Laxus smirked back. 'Besides your letting that blue haired weirdo stay to train you, so I thought I could come and watch' Laxus added. So Lucy's training, no wonder she has all those swords and looks so toned, I watched as her tattoo turned red and she smacked Laxus on the back of the head and hissed at him, I resisted the urge to laugh and I could tell Natsu was trying hard to hold it in as well.

'You can't watch me while I train with him, you'll distract me' she hissed, he smirked, they walked in silence for a while, it had been about thirty minutes since we all started walking and they still hadn't noticed us yet.

'So blondie, I don't think I heard what you've been training yourself on, I know you used that sleeper shit to break that dude out of jail, but what else you got' Laxus asked...wait, Lucy broke someone out of jail, no way, is Laxus right in the head? There was no way Lucy would ever do something like that...

'What is this idiot talking about, Lucy wouldn't do that, right' Natsu asked, Happy of course gave his signature 'Aye Sir' I said ' No way in hell' and Erza just shrugged like she could really care less.

'Its called Sleeper Magic, I taught myself crash magic, but it's very weak right now, my celestial magic of course, I'm going to learn heavenly body magic, and I'm teaching myself to have the ability to take over my spirits magic so I can fight alongside them' I hear Lucy say happily.

'Shes been busy, hasn't she' I wondered out loud. 'I'm quite impressed she was able to teach herself those things, it's impressive, she seems very strong now, not that she wasn't before, but her magical aura feels stronger' Erza stated as she kept her eyes locked on her/our targets.

'I wanna fight her' Natsu said with his version of an evil laughed, I rolled my eyes at him and we continued on, I was in awe over what Lucy could do, she had demonstrated her crash magic for Laxus, although it wasn't very strong she still managed to put a crack in a boulder, if she kept working on it, she would definitely get better, throughout the whole walk her spirits would pop out at random times, it seemed like they did it a lot though, Lucy wasn't even phased by it, they found a deer once and Lucy used a spell called 'sleep wave' which made it fall asleep, I about lost it at that, it was hilarious, it was standing, completely aware one second and the next it was out cold.

'I'm pretty sure that's what she used on me last night' I whispered to my companions, 'it just looks like it puts people to sleep' I added on, incase they were so idiotic they wouldn't understand, my explanation was mainly for Natsu and Happy who were now nodding furiously in understanding.

Suddenly a growl rumbled in front of us, we stopped walking as a large forest wyvern bounded out of the dense tree coverings. We were about to jump out and help, but to our surprise Lucy pushed Laxus away, 'sleeper wave- permanent nightmares' Lucy chanted. I don't know if I was in awe of what she just did or if I was scared, it was pretty cool, Erza, Natsu and Happy were all wide eyed, so was Laxus, amazingly enough, who would of thought that the big bad Laxus Dreyar would be shocked.

The wyvern had immediately fallen over and now looked like it was sleeping but having thee worst nightmare in the world, if they could even dream anyways, and from what she said, it wouldn't be waking up ever again.. I guess that would be a good power to have though, but with power like that comes a lot of responsibility.

The two blonde travelers continued on their way with the four of us traveling at a safe distance behind them, they talked about what Laxus had been up to ever since he got excommunicated from Fairy Tail and also about Lucy's time at the guild, the happy times, before she got kicked out. Surprisingly Laxus seemed like a good travel companion.

'So you said you do jobs for the council, how does that work, and also you said something happened to you a couple months ago, what happened to you' Laxus asked, we were almost to the city of legarion, a small town with one market to sustain its handful of people. She works for the council to? Jeez just what has Lucy been doing all this time? I wondered to myself.

'Just odd jobs, usually delivery to other countries, taking care of things they don't want to deal with, sometimes guilds, and sometimes they hire me to take down minor dark guilds, the matter involving different countries usually ends up with some stupid idiot bringing illegal things into Fiore, I was promoted to a commander in the army actually, the forest we were just in, a little to the north to be precise is where my troops keep up their barrier, that's why I try to keep people away' Lucy says, Laxus is dumbfounded, I'm dumbfounded, I'm pretty sure Erza, Natsu and Happy are freaking dumbfounded, but is she done talking, no, she's not.

'Though I think those two council members that I've been spying on are planning something, it's to suspicious that they are meeting with just each other, I'm no good at lip reading but I can make out certain words, I'm assuming it involves the barrier the magic council placed on the border, which can't be good, and finally about the other matter, as I said before, it was a difficult time for me and I'm not ready to share with people yet' she says, it doesnt look like she'll say anymore, I take a breath that I had been holding, but wait, what did she say about council members and two of them secretly meeting, yes that doesn't sound right at all, it does sound suspicious.

'Jeez Blondie, I didn't know you were so tied to the council, that explains why I was confused when I looked at my map and thought I was lost, I didn't think it was possible for me to mistakenly get so close to the border of Fiore, God no wonder I was confused, and I'm sorry for prying, you can talk when your ready' I hear Laxus say as he places a hand on top of Lucy's head and messes up her hair, Lucy giggles and her tattoo turns pink...happiness? I wonder if that tattoo changes colors due to her emotions. I'd have to ask Levy about it when we returned to the guild..anyways, back to the matter at hand...

'Can you believe what she said' I asked my team, Natsu nodded his head, 'those council bastards are always pulling something, I wouldn't be surprised if the whole lot of them were in on a big conspiracy' Natsu said unhappily, probably unhappy that Erza wouldn't allow him to run out and see her, she knew we were hearing things we weren't suppose to and she didnt want to take a risk of Lucy getting angry with us.

'I agree that there is something going on at the council, as for the commander thing I think I want to go to Era and ask them about it myself, once we ask them about it I want to come back here and see what Lucy knows about the council, also we should inform master about this, but as of now I don't trust communication lacrimas, can Happy fly back to the guild Natsu, to explain this to master?' Erza said, I told her it sounded like a good idea, we should see if she's telling the truth about doing jobs and such for them and then come and confront her about it. Natsu and Happy complained, but Happy reluctantly agreed to go to the guild and he'd meet us back here with Wendy and Carla in about three days at the most, with our plan set and recorded into Erza's mind we all headed off, Happy going the direction of the guild and our next stop...Era.


	5. Two Boys, Two Cats

**Lucy's POV**

We had finally finished shopping, it took about an hour and a half to find everything that was on the list, including the stuff that I bought for Laxus and Jellal, but thank goodness we were done shopping! We were on our way back to the woods, all of our bags in hand, it would be a little over an hour and a half until we made it, that I was sure of.

'So Blondie, what do you plan on doing after you complete your training' Laxus asked as we entered the forest. 'I've been thinking about creating a small guild, that's on of the reasons I have all those rooms, and I could always build more' I answered while smiling happily, he started at me for a second, I figured he was trying to think of what to say next, and what do you know, I was right.

'You keep impressing me blondie' he stated with a small, very small smile, I laughed and thanked him. From what I could tell it was about three in the afternoon, and after this I still had to go on my night run, even though we walked, running is much better for you and it seemed weird to just skip something I've been doing for six months, almost seven.

'Whats in that room the one you told Jellal not to enter' Laxus asked suddenly, breaking my train of thought. 'For now it's none of your business' I hissed, I always hated when people tried to pry into my business, that room was/is and will always be secretive. 'Jeez I just wanted to know, that's no reason to bite my head of blondie' Laxus replied grumpily. I continued to stare forward, ignoring Laxus for the time being, sometimes being around humans was rather annoying, always asking to many questions.

'So what exactly happened at the guild' Laxus asked as he shifted the multiple bags that were resting on his left shoulder to the right, I slowed my pace in order to walk next to him before I answered, 'My father hired a dark guild, again, and they destroyed the guild, and Makarov had kicked me out after we had finished eliminating them, but I ran into team Natsu last night, didn't I tell you all of this already' I asked with a raised eyebrow.

' No, and you didn't tell me you ran into them last night, did they talk to you' he asked while looking down at me, shit, that's right, I told Jellal this last night, I never told Laxus, how idiotic could I be, I mentally facepalmed myself before shaking my head and answering him. 'I ran into Gray, he said that the dark guild took over their bodies and did that to me, all so I would feel unwanted and go back to my father, but as you can probably tell I have no intentions of going back to that place' I said while I nodded my head, reminiscing about that day and the few days after that.

'Sounds like you had a real tough time there, didn't ya' Laxus said as he began to walk a little faster, making me have to jog to catch up with him. 'I guess you could say that, but I'm happy with the way things worked out, I wouldn't have it any other way' I said, grinning from ear to ear, and truly that's how I felt, like I've said before I miss my old family, but there's a new chapter in my book, and I can't wait to fill the pages.

Soon enough we arrived back at the base, I whistled for the ladder and it appeared, putting all of outer things in a large tub, on a pulley system we climbed up with ease and I had Laxus lift everything else up, I kicked the door to the main house open and saw Jellal sitting in front of the viewing lacrimas, 'Hey, we're home' I told him happily as I went to put stuff away. 'Did you have safe travels' Jellal asked as he followed me to the kitchen, I nodded my head, Laxus grunted, I'm gonna go put this in my room' Laxus said before turning and walking out, once he was gone Jellal kissed me, it was a deep kiss and it was shorter then I would have preferred.

'You know you are a good kisser' I tell him as I kiss his lips once more, 'i know' he said, I roll my eyes and hit his shoulder playfully, 'I'm teasing, jeez woman' he said with a laugh. 'Ha ha, hilarious' I told him as I put some food in the fridge, I stacked my new weapons on the table and made a separate bag for the stuff I bought Jellal, he gladly took it, and I accepted a kiss and a promise to make my night fun for my payment, he laughed and fully agreed, before kissing me and heading off to put his things in the room he's staying in.

Once I was on my own I turned my music on loud and I began reading and looking at the viewing lacrimas simultaneously, I watched as the council members had yet another meeting about how reckless Fairy Tail is, I swear they had a meeting about this every single week, they also have meetings about the border, and the commanders in control of them, that includes me, I don't mind though they have nothing but good things to say about me, they have meetings about dark guild's, and who would be the best guild to send to eradicate them, or if they could just send a solo mage.

Sometimes they just had dumb meetings to catch up with each other, completely ridiculous. But today's meeting wasn't any of those things, this was completely different, today their sole focus, was none other, then me, myself, and I. I silenced the music and put my full attention towards them.

'I think it would be best to have Lucy Heartfillia do this for us' one said as he stroked his big white beard. 'I agree, it's just eradicating a couple dozen dark guild's and returning some objects to the council, we don't even have to tell her what they are used for, she'll be the best one for the job' another said. Interesting, they don't want me to know what the purpose of the objects I'll be retrieving is, how odd, I thought to myself.

'Well we will contact her within the week, via lacrima' the beard man said, the others nodding in agreement. All except one. 'Why can't we tell her, surely she's even earned a spot among us here at the council' I dropped my jaw in disbelief, could this guy really be saying I deserved to be on the council?! I was dumbfounded, holy crap!

'I have to agree with you there Haru, she has indeed learned her place, so whoever agrees with us, after this mission I would like to invite Miss Lucy Heartfillia to take up the tenth council position, she will be the youngest amongst us, but I believe she has earned this, and she is certainly qualified' the beard man says to the others, 'so whoever in favor, raise your hands' he added after a thought, my heart pounded in my chest as all nine of the council's hands shot up, this was unbelievable, me a council member? No way, I fell back in my chair only to be caught by a pair of arms and hearing two voices chuckling, I stood up straight and looked at Laxus and Jellal.

'Did you hear all of that' I asked in a weak voice, they both nodded, even they were wide eyed with disbelief. 'How is it that you broke me out of jail, yet you are going to be offered a seat with the magic council' Jellal asks, completely confused with the turn of events, 'you'll be taking my old seat' he says, his expression gloomy.

'Thats true isn't it, I will be taking your seat, crap, that's weird. Anyways, I told you didn't I, it's a secret' I tell him with a wink and a smile. 'Congrats Blondie, I hate to say, but I didn't believe it when you told me you were close with the council' Laxus said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, I laughed sarcastically at him. 'Thanks, Laxus, I know it was probably to far fetched for you to believe, I'm just glad you believe me now' I say with a small laugh.

'What did you tell Laxus about the council' Jellal asks curiously. 'Oh, we were talking while on our way to town, and I told him that the council actually made me a commander of the army in order to control the border on the north side of the forest, the country of Lumen was trying to smuggle illegal magic books and weapons to Fiore to sell to the dark guild's, so the council set up barriers around the border so it wouldn't happen anymore, and I just so happen to be in control of the border between here and Lumen, but don't worry none of the soldiers come here, I go out that way at least once a month for about a week though' I state, he nods his head, in complete shock, but it seems to get through his head all the same.

'You really have changed since leaving Fairy Tail' Laxus and Jellal said simultaneously, I laughed a bit as they glared at each other before their faces became calm again. 'I guess so, I hadn't really noticed' I tell them as I run a hand through my hair, they were about to respond but a loud cry was heard right by the house, I looked down to see two little boys around eleven and two exceeds getting attacked by a forest Vulcan, I jump down from the tree house and begin attacking to protect the two youngsters ones. Once it's finished off I look back at the two boys, ones looking at me with hearts in his eyes and the other looks uninterested, the two cats are just gazing at me with a twinkle in their eyes, Laxus and Jellal join us pretty soon.

'Are you boy's okay, this forest is dangerous, would you like to come up to my home' I ask as nicely and calmly as possible, they both nod their heads and look up, their eyes widening at the site of the tree houses, I hold back my chuckles and we all climb up.

Once up I give the boys and cats a snack and we settle down on the couch, Laxus is sitting on my left side and Jellal is on my right, the two boys right across from us, one of the boys has spikey blonde hair and grey/blue eyes, his clothes are torn, he has a scar above one of his eyes, I find myself wondering how he got it.

The second boy had messy black hair that hung in front of one of his red eyes, his clothes were in the same condition as the blondes, I felt sorry for them, they both had bruises, like no one had been there to take care of them in weeks.

'Thank you Miss, for saving us, we could have handled it though' the one with blonde hair said with a grin on his face, he was talking with his mouth full, I was slightly disgusted, but the concern for them I felt was greater, the black haired boy jabbed his friend in the side, 'that was rude Sting' he said seriously.

I leaned closer, 'so your name is Sting then, nice to meet you, do you have a last name, and I'm also curious at to the rest of your name's I said with a small smile.

'I'm the great Sting Eucliffe, I'm the light dragon slayer!' Sting roared, I looked at Laxus and he was surprised as well to hear that bit of news. 'My name is Rogue Cheney and I am the shadow dragon slayer' the black haired boy, now known analogue stated. 'So your complete opposites' Jellal stated, I nodded in agreement.

'This is Lector, he's my best friend' Sting said while picking up the brown exceed, I smiled at them, ' and this is Frosh, but Sting, Lector and I call her Fro' Rogue said picking up a green exceed in a frog costume. I smiled at the two little boys and their exceeds then I looked at Laxus, who, by the way was still in shock, and then I looked at Jellal who was staring at the two and smiling at them, and that's when I came to my decision.

'Would you two like to stay here for a while' I asked them cheerfully, they looked surprised at what I had asked them and became silent and thoughtful for a few minutes, discussing it with one another before they popped their heads back up.

'We would be happy to' Rogue answered for the both of them, I cheered and hopped up from the couch to make everyone a big dinner, happy with the way things were going.


	6. Say Hello To Happiness

**Jellal's POV**

It had been two days since Sting and Rogue had come to live at Lucy's house, they loved it here, I wouldn't tell anyone but two little boys running around was always fun, we had decided to go fishing tomorrow, myself and the two boys, Lucy said she had matters to attend to, for her travels, the magic council had already given her the mission she would be taking, and as they said she would be eliminating a couple dozen minor dark guild's, we finally made her agree to have Laxus accompany her for support, if the need should arise.

Although my time here with Lucy has been short, I find myself falling for her each day, she is truly an amazing person, she is so open and kind. I still feel as though life is treating me to good though, shouldn't I be getting some sort of punishment for the crimes I have committed? Although Lucy says I have already rationed for my sins, I can't help but still feel like a very bad person. I sighed out loud as I watched the little boys come jogging up with Lucy, they had been training with her since they'd arrived, I had joined in to, but I slept in today, Laxus was making his breakfast, that was one thing Lucy didn't do for us, is make breakfast, I laughed at that, she did everything else for us.

'Hey Lucy, Sting and Rogue' I hollered down to the trio who were now stretching their sore muscles. 'Hey Jellal' they boys said in unison while they smiled and waved.

'You missed a good workout today sleepy head' Lucy giggled as she lifted her arms above her head, showing of her curvaceous body as she arched her back slightly, I gulped and tried to stop the heat that was rising to my cheeks. 'I know, I'm sorry, I was tired, something came up last night' I smiled back, now it was her turn to blush, I smirked.

'You know that was impolite' she yelled, ' it was a good one though' she added after a moment, we laughed together for a minute before we realized the two boys were staring awkwardly between us. 'S-sorry about that, let's continue, get into fighting positions' Lucy stuttered but at the end her words became demanding, able to bounce back so quickly after an embarrassing moment, I laughed at that.

I took a final glance at them from above and watched as Lucy walked between the two muttering words of encouragement and telling them where they needed to fix their posture. The boys listened to her readily and did whatever she bid, she had one of her spirits bring out soft punching bags for them to work on so they wouldn't have to fight each other, I could already see improvements and it had only been two days!

Later in their training it had been decided they would battle against each other and then against us when Lucy saw fit, I thought it was a very good idea on her part to take such precautions. I smiled at my thoughts and began to walk towards the house that kept all of Lucy's extra camping supplies, I had traveled throughout all of the cabins by now, except for the one by Lucy's which she had specifically told us not to go into, and I wasn't about to piss her off, she would tell us when she felt safer and more comfortable with us.

She was planning on adding on to the tree house cabins, there were six large cabins, Laxus and I took up two, for now Sting and Rogue took up one, but as they got older if they were still around that would change, then there was the secret room, the equipment room which had camping equipment, swords, daggers, katanas, guns and any other type of equipment you could possibly need, this room was off limits to the two boys, then we had Lucy's room/viewing room, where she could see what was going on with the magic council and various other places. Actually her spirits were already out and about making plans for creating more cabins.

I couldn't wait until she got back from her mission so we could start training, speaking of which I should probably do myself, crap I'm going to have to watch the two boys, I groaned, why had that slipped my mind, I'm such an idiot, when I had agreed to Laxus going no wonder he smirked in such a triumphant manner. Okay, watching Sting and Rogue for about two weeks couldn't possibly be that bad, could it?

**Gray's POV**

We were on the train back to the town of Legarion, we had confirmed with the council that what Lucy had said had indeed been true, I believed it, Natsu wanted to fight her, but Erza still had a look of disbelief on her face, the council members spoke so highly of her to, apparently she's been doing all sorts of odd jobs for them the past six months. I was quite impressed with her myself, even if I hadn't seen her do anything special, knowing that the magic council of all people spoke highly of her was impressive within itself.

'When will we be there' I asked Erza, getting impatient because I wanted to see Lucy again. 'In about five minutes at the most, then we have to meet up with Wendy, Carla and Happy, I've been thinking that we shouldn't just barge in either' Erza said as she placed her hand under her chin as a way to 'think better' I ran a hand through my hair and sighed loudly.

'Well how are we supposed to get her attention if she's up in a flipping tree' I ask grumpily, I thought this was going to be easy, we could just go up, knock on the door, no problems right?

'We could create a commotion that would gather her attention, and then when she pops up we'll pop out and surprise her, and ask her what's going on with the council, see what she knows' Erza declared as she brought her fist down, smashing it on her open palm. I nodded seeing as how I thought it was a good idea, and feeling like an idiot for not thinking about it before her.

Five minutes later we were getting off the train at Legarion, I threw off my shirt happy to be in the fresh air, Natsu was somewhere yelling about how he's never going to get on a train again and Erza was walking determined to get to our next destination, which just so happens to be around the corner behind a row of buildings, and with one more stride I was officially in the forest.

'Natsuuuu' I heard something yell, I whipped my head around to find Happy, the little blue exceed barreling straight for his partner, and then I snapped my head back around when I heard two female voices talking to each other.

'Hello Gray, Erza, and Natsu' Wendy, the sky dragon slayer said politely, we all gave her our hello's before we started out explanation about the current events which we had dragged her in too, or more like Happy had dragged her into so he could spend time with Carla.

'So it's true you guys found Lucy' she asked excitedly, 'yep we did, it's definitely her, she's changed a bit, but it's her' I smiled while patting the small girls head, she looked so happy at the thought of seeing Lucy again, I think she has always seen Lucy as somewhat of an older sister, if not that then definitely a role model.

Wendy had entered the guild with Carla after everyone's minds had got taken over, she explained what we did to Lucy after we had all gotten control of our minds once again, her cries and sobs echoed throughout the guild hall and broke everyone's hearts, we had treated one of our own like she meant nothing at all to us, it was sick to think her father would stoop so low, just to get a pretty penny. Master had a harder time then us though, same with Natsu, Master had been the one to take her guildmark away while Natsu had actually slapped her, I wanted to beat him to a pulp, but I knew it wasn't really his fault, he didn't talk to anyone for a few weeks after Wendy had reluctantly told him what he had done.

After that we had all rushed out of the guild hall in search of the blonde haired celestial mage, her apartment still had everything in it, including the letters to her mom, so we assumed she would come home eventually...but she never did, and we never found her, we've been searching this whole time, not once giving up, and we finally found her, I felt a some grow on my face at the thought, unbelieving of the fact it wasn't a dream, I knew it wasn't, I saw her twice, I watched as she walked and talked about her life, it was mesmorizing.

' What does Lucy look like that makes her so different' Wendy asked shyly, pulling me from my thoughts in the process, I tapped my chin for a moment, gathering my thoughts before answering..'She of course has blonde hair still, but it's grown out to her mind back, that last two times I've seen her she's wearing pretty dresses, and she has a tattoo running down her arm, it reminds me of a tail, oh and it changes color, overall she still looks the same, just a little older, but we've changed to ya know' I tell her as I smiled and looked straight ahead, we had about another thirty minutes before we got there.

'I can't wait to see her, I'm so excited, I wonder what she's been doing all this time' Wendy said excitedly, even Carla looked curious at the thought. 'Oh we didn't tell you, did we' Erza asked, jumping into the conversation. 'Tell me what' Wendy asked, concern and confusion written on her small face.

' Lucy has been busy the last six months, she's been training and we've confirmed with the magic council that Lucy is in charge of the border between Fiore and the country Lumen, her and her troops are in charge of making sure no illegal magic or anything illegal gets into Fiore, she also does a lot of odd jobs for them to' Erza says, looking somewhat proud at the fact Lucy had grown so much, Wendy was in shock over the news.

'She's doing very well for herself...I'm happy for her' Wendy cheered as we continued on our way. We were stopped short though by a girl in a blood red dress, which flared at the bottom and hugged her top, a katana latched to her back, white sneakers, golden keys and a sword on her side, the tattoo on her arm glowing a slight pinkish red color. What I assume to be happiness...and anger?

' Lucy...' we all said at once as she stared at us.


	7. My Territory

**Lucy's POV**

I looked at my ex-guilmates not knowing whether I was happy or angry that they were here in front of me. 'What are you doing here' I ask them, they were staring at me with tear filled eyes, I knew it was a mistake, what they did to me at Fairy Tail, but I knew they would try to bring me back, and that blockade me feel angry.

'We came to see ya Luce' Natsu responded, taking a step forward, I lowered the arm that had unconsciously been brought up to the katana strapped to my back. I stepped towards them, they looked at me quizzically as I did so. 'I missed you all' I whispered, all at once they came rushing forwards and started hugging me, each yelling their apologies.

'Its okay, it's fine' I assured them, they seemed to back of a bit after that but they were still crying in happiness, I smiled at them again, memories of days past fluttering in my head.

'Lucy is it true you work for the council' Ezra asked, breaking the silence that had been bestowed upon us. 'Yes, it's true, I'm a commander in the army, I look over the border between here and Lumen, I'm also heading out on a job tomorrow for them' I say as I turn to walk towards my home, mentioning for them to follow, which they do, sticking right by my side, probably feeling as if I'll disappear once again.

'Thats amazing, what are they having you do' Gray asks as he walks on my left side, looking at me with a curious expression. 'Nothing big, taking down two dozen minor dark guild's, I should be completed within the week' I state with a wave of my hand, it's possibly the easiest job the council has ever given me, I won't tell anyone about the things I have to bring back to the council though, they had told me they wanted that piece of information to stay specifically between them and myself.

'You act as though it's no big deal, can we come' Natsu asks excitedly. 'It honestly is the easiest job they've given me yet, and sorry but no, I already have one person coming with me' I state, he immediately gets gloomy.

'Oi, I forgot to tell you guys, master said we need to be back by tomorrow, the S-class exams are coming up and he's going to be announcing the participants the day after tomorrow' I hear Wendy say, I feel sad that I won't get to experience that with them, but it's okay because I have Jellal, Sting and Rogue.

'Here we are' I announce and then whistle for the ladder which is tossed down immediately. 'This is nice Lucy, did you build all this' Ezra asks as she begins to climb, I wait for all the others before I start to climb up, Erza is already at the top before I answer. 'My spirits and I did, they are actually building some more cabins right now' I state happily, she looks impressed as I meet her eyes when I get to the balcony.

I move forward and open the door to my viewing room, but stop and slowly turn around to glare at Natsu and Gray, they gulp and shiver. 'Do not touch anything and if you do I will make sure you were never born' I say as menacingly as possible, they seem to get the point as they both stuff their hands inside their pockets. I was thankful that Laxus had decided to go on a walk today, this would be awkward if he was here.

'What is all this Lucy' Wendy asks as she looks at the viewing lacrimas. 'Stuff I've been working on for the past seven months, yep it's officially been seven months since I left Fairy Tail, woopty freaking doo.

'Is that the meeting place of the magic council' Ezra asks as she to stares at the screens, in fact everyone is now staring at them.

'Yeah, I like to see what they are doing, it's ridiculous how much they talk about Fairy Tail, by the way' I laugh as they pale as ideas of what the council says about them flutter through their heads. 'Also theirs something suspicious going on at the council to' I say, my expression turning serious, they all look up to me, eyebrows raised, silently demanding an explanation.

'You see, two of the council members named Hideki and Jiro meet once a week, alone, and the funny thing is, when they are in the room together the sound is muted' I tell them, while I rub the back of my neck, trying to think of what they could possibly be doing. 'That is odd, have you told anyone about this' Gray asks as he looks from me to the monitors and back again, I shake my head.

'No, I wanted to know what was going on first, so I didn't seem like I was trying to tear the council down, but I do know it's not safe to communicate via lacrima anymore, so tell Makarov that when you see him, but tell only him, he will decide from there if he should tell other guild masters' I say while I lean on the back of my couch, my hand pressed into my chin as it holds up me head.

'I agree with your last statement Lucy, and we will comply with your wishes, is there anything else we should know about the situation with the council' Ezra asks, her expression serious, as are Natsu's, Grays and Wendy's. 'As of the moment, no, but the council is acting odd, which is enough to get me anxious, and the border has been seeing more and more attempts to smuggle in dark magic books and other things' I tell them, they don't look to shocked so I assumed the council has already told them about it.

'Are you planning something Lucy' Natsu asks with a raised brow, inching closer to me, I shake my head again. ' No, I'm going to continue to keep an eye on them for now, and since they offered me the tenth seat it'll be easier to do' I state as I close my eyes, not missing the sharp intake of breath the the four people in the room took.

'Wait, hold on, what' Gray questioned, as Ezra ran over and started shaking my shoulders. 'Its not official yet, but it will be after I finish this mission' I say with a triumphant smirk. 'How though' Wendy asked as she looked up at me, her exceed Carla in her arms, a look of disbelief on her face.

'They just said I was ready to be in the tenth position, don't know why, but I don't mind it at all, promise you won't tell anyone' I beg of them, I didn't mind them knowing, they were my friends after all, but if the whole guild of Fairy Tail knew about it all of Fiore would literally freak out.

'We promise Luxe, we won't tell' Natsu said with a grin as he threw an arm over my shoulder. We talked for almost another hour about my adventures and theirs but before it got to late they had to leave, Makarov had ordered them to do so, so I didn't have a say in the matter.

'I'll miss ya Luce' Natsu said, giving me a gigantic hug, I hugged back and tried my best not to cry as we said our goodbyes. It went on like this until Wendy was the last to say goodbye, she had tears streaming down her face as she stuttered her goodbye, I leaned down and gave her a huge hug 'we'll see each other real soon Wendy, I promise' I told her in a calm voice before I bent back up and gave her forehead a kiss, she smiled at my actions and gave me another hug before turning and waving goodbye with the rest of my ex-guildmates.

Little did I know that I wouldn't see them again until a very long, lonely time had passed.


	8. The Man I Love

**Lucy's POV**

**One Year Timeskip**

I awoke to birds chirping and sunlight streaming through the curtains of my room, I felt snuggly warm as Jellal pressed his muscular chest against my back, I sighed a little and looked at his peaceful face, his blue hair was messy and his lips were slightly parted as he took small breaths, I kissed his nose and as he scrunched up his face he released me from the grip he had on my waist, I smiled softly and got up from the bed.

A lot has changed in the last year, since the main members of Fairy Tail had disappeared without a trace, Laxus had also left, he had gone a couple days after the encounter I had with Erza, Natsu, Gray and Wendy, saying and I quote 'I got shit to do' and then he left, I was sad at first but that sadness was short lived, I still mourned for the loss of my Fairy tail family, but I had started my own. In the short course of a year Jellal and I had started a guild, which was growing rapidly.

I through on my workout clothes and smiled to the two boys who were eagerly awaiting my arrival outside, yep Sting and Rogue had joined the guild to, those three boys kept me going when I had first heard the news about Fairy tail, I was lucky to have them. Our guild was located in the small town of Legarion, but it had many members already as we had the council's respect and they loved us dearly, we helped them out a lot, and it did help that I was on the council of course!

Our name is Heavens Vanguard, meaning we lead the way in new ideas, we are actually very popular, our guildmark is odd though it's an angel that is holding the world in its hands, I like to think it means that we look after people, but other people might have different ideas. Jellal and I still trained everyday, except for when I had to go to the council for meetings, which is every two weeks, but my magic is way better then before I feel much stronger, Sting and Rogue had improved tremendously as well, so has Jellal.

Since I came into my position at the council I had gotten them to drop all charges against Jellal, they agreed as long as I keep and eye on him, which I had no problem doing since we are in a relationship, he also has to report to the council once a month so they ccan make sure he's not going back into darkness. I still was a commander of the barrier between Lumen and Fiore, but I only went there at the most once a month for two days at the most, I have a lot on my shoulders at the moment, and with this new game coming up it was going to get even more complicated, I wanted to compete but I guess Masters of the guild's aren't aloud, so I've been thinking about temporarily stepping down for the games.

'How are you boy's feeling today' I asked the boys as we got back to the tree houses. 'We're doing well, I can't wait for the games, do you think I could join' Sting asked with a huge smile on his face. 'Maybe, I'm not sure yet, your still young you know' I said while ruffling his hair, he pointed but seemed to understand what I was trying to get at, I didn't want them to compete this year, they were only thirteen, still to young for that kind of pressure.

I went behind one of the trees and grabbed the punching bags from behind them, the boys use these to practice their magic and their fighting skills, unless either myself or Jellal were there to assist them I did not allow them to physically fight each other, I didn't want them hurt without me there to take care of them. I hated to say it, but they really worry growing strong, soon they would be able to take on Jellal and myself, I was proud of them though.

I watched for a minute as both drew their magic around them and then they blasted it at the magic resistant bags, doing this would help their attacks grow stronger, once they were able to break through the resistance they would be ready to fight me and Jellal. I sighed and climbed up the ladder to my house ready to get ready for the day, Jellal and I usually only practiced our magic at night so we could go to the guild during the day, Sting and Rogue practiced in the morning but soon I would have them join in at night instead.

I walked through the door, seeing Jellal getting up and stripping his clothes off to take his morning shower, I snuck up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, kissing his shoulder, he smiled softly and spun around to look down at me. 'Mind if I join you' I smiled up at him. 'Of course you can, your always welcome where ever I go' he said while leaning over to place his lips against mine, I kissed back immediately, giving him permission to enter my mouth by slightly parting it, which he happily complied to, our battle for dominance ended with him winning as we pulled away for much needed oxygen.

'I could never get enough of you, you know that right' I chuckled, he blushed as he smiled down at me, 'and I, you' he whispered against my ear, it sent shivers down my spine, he backed up again and I pouted at the loss of warmth that his bare skin brought me, he chuckled and headed to the bathroom, me following close behind.

Once in I peeled of my clothes as he started the water, and as he waited for the water to warm he took the rest of his clothes off, I let my eyes trail down his muscular body, much like he was doing to me at the moment, but it wasn't awkward nor was it embarrassing, we knew each other well, every freckles, mole, and curve, and we loved that about each other, we knew each other's flaws and found them beautiful.

I stepped into the shower, him following behind, I let the warmth take over my body and stepped aside to let him do the same, I grabbed for the soap and started cleaning myself and eventually moving on to my lover, he moaned at my touch, and I knew I was in total control of the situation, as his length hardened at the slightest of touches, he grabbed me fiercely and slammed his lips against mine as I played further with his length, him moaning in my mouth, begging for more, I smirked at this, control, this is what I loved. He eventually started gliding his hands over my awaiting body, and I shivered at his touch.

We parted our mouths to catch our breathes, but never letting go of the other, as I ran one hand over his back I still had one hand playing with his length, silently telling him that I wanted more, he could surely see the look in my eyes indicating that, and as he looked at me with the same look his hands were teasing me, making me shiver and moan in pleasure, I certainly was done playing around, I again slammed my lips to his, a certain urgency in the kiss, he took that as an okay to have his way with me. And so he did.

He pushed me against the shower wall and lifted on of my legs to his shoulder, I put my hands on his shoulder to help steady myself, and with that his lengthens released from my grip and he immediately positioned himself at my entrance, he looked at me once more, kissing me passionately once again and as he did so he slammed his length into me, I moaned in delight as he increased his speed and further burrowed himself inside me. It filled me with intense pleasure, especially as he moaned against my mouth and teased the rest of my body.

It didn't take long for both of us to find our release, and as we parted, panting and exhausted from the activities of the morning we smiled, knowing this is all we ever wanted, we found so much love with each other, I found a family with him, as he did with me. I knew I really loved this man, and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, and by the way he was looking at me, I'm sure he wants the same.


	9. Two Years Time

**Lucy's POV**

**Two Years After Fairy Tails Disappearance.**

I walked around the guild hall smiling at all of the members, we had quite a few, the second year of the Grand Magic Games had come to an end a few days ago, we had won for the second time, and we had grown much more popular. This was my family and I loved them dearly, Jellal was in the office getting paperwork done as I mingled with our members, we took turns throughout the day doing both things, and sometimes we just sat in the office together or mingled with people together. The reward from the games I had decided the first year to split with Fairy Tail as they were having hard times, and at first they denied, but I insisted and eventually they had reluctantly accepted it, and I did it this year as well.

Seeing as how we had the council's support I really had no use for that amount of money, whereas they did and so being the person I am, and from a guild that strives to protect and help people I couldn't let them fall into a crippling debt, I visited the members often and we always had a good time, even though the mood there was darkened by the fact that many of the members were still missing, but no one ever gave up hope, everyone was still searching for them.

I was starting to gain control over the council, which pleased me, I was happy with the way my life was turning out, I could never do any wrong with the council, I was moved from the tenth seat to the second in the first year, so it was only a matter of time until I gained full control, I didn't mind though, it would make keeping an eye on them easier, the two members that I was concerned about still held their private meetings, but seeing as how two years had passed with nothing going wrong I assumed that they meant no harm, this didn't mean I don't watch them closely, because I certainly still find them suspicious.

Sting and Rogue are still with us, they are obnoxious fourteen year olds now, and growing stronger by the day, they took on Jellal and myself already and nearly beat us, but they still have some improvements to make. I'm stronger then I was two years ago, and so is Jellal, we both took the place of two wizard saints that had recently stepped down, one of them being Makarov, unfortunately, they did not want to keep his place open, I refused at first but they insisted so I reluctantly agreed.

Jellal and I are planning our wedding as well, he proposed four months ago, I was ecstatic, our wedding will take place in a little over two months, then my last name will forever be Fernandez. People throughout Fiore already know us as NightStar Lovers' we are popular and well known, I think that's one of the reasons why people join our guild, but that's okay, the more the merrier!

We had sixty members so far, and more wanting to join everyday, some of the members lived in town, some decided the ten minute travel from here to Era wasn't bad so some live there, and others live in the cabins we have in the forest, currently there are forty cabins that are all occupied by people, we even started making them two stories sepeerating the top parts so they could all live privately, although some people decided it would be better to just live together, Sting and Rogue had been two of the people to do that, they wanted to stay close to each other, so when we offered to move them to separate rooms and they said no, we thought of the two story idea, they would be close but they would also have their privacy.

Our members varied in magic, and in age, some were kids that had a bad childhood, just as it was in Fairy Tail, but we never turned anyone away, even if they were elderly, we value all of our members and see them all as family. The people I get along best with are the twins who of course Sting and Rogue fell in love with, because like the boys, the girls are dragon slayers, water and ice to be exact, their names are Aisu is the ice dragon slayer and Mizu is the water dragon slayer, they both have dark brown hair and blue eyes, very hard to tell apart, except Mizu wears her hair up and Aisu is always stripping, I've instructed her to always wear a bikini underneath her clothing.

But nonetheless it's cute to see the four together, Sting is always glued to Aisu's side, while Rogue and Mizu make a less obvious approach, their exceeds get along well with each other, Lector, Frosh, Bella, and finally Stella, they are my family, and I love them dearly.

The other members we have all have amazing magical abilities, there is one man in particular who I've been training with, he came from the other side of Fiore, he's been training me to use Territory magic, he knows of it and uses it, but there is one other named Minerva, from the guild Saber tooth that uses the same type, and since I've finished all my other training it wouldn't hurt to learn a new magical ability.

The man's name is Akihiro, he's around thirty years old, he joined the guild when we had won the GMG'S last year and has been training me ever since, he tells me it'll take a while for it to get strong. And of course my spirits are always around, I can call at least four out and keep them here for at least three hours, and I do that on a daily basis, pushing myself farther so they can be out longer, they are just happy I still spend time with them, after all I'm no longer a one magic holding wizard. I could never abandon my spirits though, I didn't just learn all of this for myself, but for them as well, I don't like sitting on the sidelines while they fight for me, it's not right. They appreciate what I'm doing, but at the same time their worried for me, especially about the presence of my tattoos.

Yes, the tattoos, the spirit king still hasn't told me or my spirits what he meant by 'when the time comes, you'll know' I've been reading books non-stop but I never seem to find anything relevance so I've pushed it to the back of my mind, everyone knows about my tattoos now as well, the guild thought they were amazing, especially when they saw the planet's, so I don't hide them from people anymore, sometimes the planet's will rotate faster, especially if there's a full moon, and if there is a lunar eclipse they'll get a kind of sparkle to them, which is weird but since they cause no one any harm I let it go.

'...cy...Lucy...hello, LUCY!' I'm pulled out of my long train of thought by Jellal who is looking at me with concern. 'oh...huh' I ask as I lean my head on the side of my face and stare lazily at him.

'I asked if you were okay, you walked back into the office with a weird look on your face, you've been spacing out for the last twenty minutes' he said while he placed a hand on my forehead, I smiled up at him, embarrassed that I hadn't realized I was in the office. 'Sorry I was just thinking of the past two years, a lot has happened ya know' I say, he scoots closer to me and pulls me up into his lap, I lean my head on his shoulder as he rubs my back. 'You feel a little warm, do you feel sick or something, what were you think of' he asks concerned, I sigh loudly and give his cheek a kiss before answering.

'I guess I do feel a little sick, but I'll be fine, I was just thinking about the people that have joined this guild and our wedding, I'm so happy to have this family, and I'm thankful that you are right here with me' I tell him with a smile, thoroughly pulling myself out of my funk, Jellal smiles back, relief on his face as he sees that I am okay, but still a hint of concern because I said I feel sick.

'You should rest, you've been doing a lot lately, what between running a guild and basically running the council, along with the things the ten wizard saints have to do, I'm just relieved you've given your commander position to someone else, you deserve a break, oh and plus your training that your so insistent on doing' Jellal says, kissing my forehead softly, I know he's right, I should rest, but I don't feel like I can, but I am tired.

'I know, your right, I should take it easy for a few days, how about I just sit up here and do our paperwork, make plans for the wedding and you can go mingle with people for a while' I say, hoping he'll agree to that, but instead he shakes his head, I sigh yet again 'I want you to take a nap, then we'll do things your way, plus you look exhausted' Jellal states as he looks into my eyes, I give in, I just can't help say no to him when his face is full of concern, I give him a peck on the lips and lean against his chest and place my head in the crook of his neck, he holds onto me, comforting me as I quickly fall asleep.


	10. Wedding Day

**Lucy's POV**

**Wedding Day**

I woke up bright and early, today was the day, the biggest day of my life, Jellal had gone out with some of the men from the guild last night to celebrate his final night of being a bachelor, which gave me the chance to freak out silently by myself. My celebration was held a few days beforehand, with the girls of my guild and of Fairy Tail, yes, they had come to, everyone was here. Well except the members who are still missing, I was sad that they wouldn't be able to join in this experience with me, but I was happy all the same.

I quickly got in the shower and felt the warmth of the water all over my awaiting body, I was so excited and nervous, this was really happening! After today I would be Lucy NightStar Fernandez, yes, I had thrown in the nickname people had given us, it was catchy so I use it as a middle name, it wasn't surprising to the people of Fiore that we were getting married, even the reporters who interviewed us where happily awaiting for the big announcement that was sure to come sooner or later, they would be here today as well, taking pictures and getting the 'scoop' I didn't mind though, as long as they didn't ruin anything I would be fine.

I stepped out of the shower and got dressed, I walked to my kitchen, grabbed an Apple and silently chewed it, forcing it to stay down as the butterflies in my stomach flew around. I smiled to myself thinking of how the day would go, first I was going to have cancer style my hair, I wanted the ends to be curled, with it curled it would reach my lower back, straight it reached my knees, I was thinking of cutting it after we got back from our honeymoon. I was going to have Bisca do my makeup, just lightly though, I didn't want a lot, she should actually be here soon...

I finished my Apple and washed my hands, five seconds later there was a knock on the door and there stood Bisca, ready to help out, I was excited to get to the altar, it was only ten in the morning, the wedding would take place at six this evening so there was plenty of time, I just wanted to get things done so I wouldn't be rushed.

'Hello Lucy' she said as she walked in and have me a hug. 'Hi Bisca' I smiled and hugged her back. 'Feeling nervous' she smiled as she set down the box she had brought with her.

'Yes I am, but I'm excited to, but you would know all about it, since you and Alzack got married already' I teased, her and Alzack had gotten married a few months before Jellal proposed to me, so she knew all about wedding day jitters. She smiled at me and began taking makeup out of her box. 'Trust me, once you see him for the first time, he'll be the only one you'll see, there will be no one else but you and him, I was nervous to, but once I saw Alzack in his tux everything else disappeared' she said with a smile, I smiled back at what she said, I hoped it was true, I was nervous about walking down the iisle in front of my family members, plus the reporters.

'I guess I shouldn't be nervous then, plus it's just my family, and some reporters, that shouldn't make me so nervous' I laughed uneasily, she smiled again, 'it'll be okay, I promise, this will be the best day of your life' she said. Soon she guided me to a chair and sat me down, thus beginning the long process of makeup and hair.

**Five-thirty. Thirty Minutes Before The Wedding.**

I was really freaking out now, my bridesmaids were trying to calm me down, Bisca placed a hand on my shoulder and I stopped pacing, thirty minutes until the music started and I walked out, I had Macaou walking me, it only seemed right, to me anyways, he looked just as nervous as I did though, he wasn't the one getting married, why the heck was he nervous.

Yes, I hadn't invited my dad, he didn't deserve to share in my happiness, and he would probably have dragged me home just like he wanted two years ago, but unfortunately for him I was part of the magic council, he couldn't do anything to me anymore, and I knew he'd be mad about that.

'You ready, ten minutes' Aisu called out as she and her sister stared at me. 'You look beautiful master Lucy' Mizu said as she eyed my dress, I laughed, 'maybe I'll let you have it after I'm done' I winked at her as she went bright red, 'not funny' she pouted, Aisu and Bisca were holding their sides in laughter.

I shook out my hands as I felt they were getting sweaty from my nerves, I hoped with all of my heart that I wouldn't trip, Macaou would stronghold me up, right? Yeah, of course he would, okay, I can do this.

Que the music.

I looped my arm with Macaou's, I looked up to him and smiled, 'thanks for doing this' I said shyly, he smiled down at me, 'anything for a family member Lucy' that made me smile even more, I gripped his arm tighter as we walked out the door, I made eye contact with Jellal, and as soon as I did, all the gasps, flashes of cameras, and other things didn't exist anymore, it was just him and I, alone in the church, in the small town of Lumen.

As I was being handed off I reached up and kissed Macaou's cheek whispering my thanks again, he had tears in his eyes as he went to sit next to Wakaba, who in turn patted him on the back, from there the ceremony started, I barely listened to what the priest was saying I was staring intently at my soon to be husband, he looked so handsome in his black tux with his blue tye.

We said our vows and exchanged rings once the priest was done talking about everything, I barely registered the fact that the wedding was coming to an end already, my nervousness was completely gone by the time I set foot outside, now I didn't want it to end.

'Do you Jellal Fernandez take Lucy Heartfillia to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward. For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?'

'I do' that made my heart flutter and I'm pretty sure my cheeks turned the slightest bit of red.

' And do you Lucy Heartfillia take Jellal Fernandez, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?'

'I do' I said without hesitation, as I gazed into the eyes of my lover, I knew that this is what I'd always wanted, a home, with him, he was the only one I wanted.

'I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Fernandez, you may now kiss the bride!' The priest said excitedly, and we did just that, we kissed passionately, and as flashes of cameras and cheers surrounded us we broke apart to look upon our families, this was truly our home, I had never felt so loved, my world felt complete in that moment. But I knew it wasn't, what with the Fairy Tail members missing and whatever was going on with the council, not to mention my weird tattoos, this happiness that I felt...would it only be short lived?


	11. My Old Bedroom

**Jellal's POV**

**Four Years After Fairy Tails Disappearance.**

I walked into the house, and not finding my wife anywhere I got worried, that is until I heard the water running in the bathroom, I stripped myself of my clothes to join her, knowing she wouldn't mind at all. I snuck in and stepped in next her, carefully wrapping my hands around her waist, she jumped and opened her eyes, as she registered that it was me she smiled seductively 'hey, sweetie' she said as she rinsed her body of soap and stepped aside for me to enter the hot stream of water.

'Hey yourself' I said as I winked at her, he face held a light tint of pink, I was surprised after all these years together that we still both got that way when the other did something like that, it amused me.

'Hows the guild' she asked as she snaked her arms around my neck, 'its good, everyone was worried about you today, I told them you needed a day to relax' I told her, she smiled she had needed a day, something had happened at the council and since she was the head of the organization now she had, had to go and deal with it, she was gone for a month and had just gotten back a couple of weeks ago, I visited her in Era of course, but the guild had needed a master to look after things and of course do paperwork and accept new members.

The council had apparently found out about the secret meetings between the two council members Hideki and Jiro, let's just say everyone besides Lucy were not pleased. It turns out they had been talking about overthrowing the council with the help of dark guild's and were coming up with ways to do it, and unfortunately Lucy had figured it out to late as they had attacked and nearly destroyed everything, but with the help of Lucy they caught the two along with the dark guild's that were aidind them, so now the two of them are locked up for the remainder of their days.

'Jellal' I was brought out of my thoughts by Lucy's fingers snapping in front of my face, I looked down at her, not giving an answer and instead smashed my lips upon hers, I pulled her closer and ran my hands over her body, and she mimicked my movements, we pulled apart for breath and she had a look of want in her eyes as I'm sure I did to.

I turned of the shower as she stepped out mentioning for me to follow, which I quickly did, she laid herself on the bed, dripping wet from the shower, as was I, I crawled on top of her, my knees placed firmly on both sides of her legs and bent down to kiss her, she parted her mouth allowing me to enter, our tongues battled for dominance and she moaned in my mouth as I played with her breasts, which made me all the more harder, her hands flew down and grabbed at my length and gently began stroking it, causing me to moan and her to quicken her actions.

I stopped kissing to take in oxygen and began kissing her along her collarbone and down her stomach, she moaned in delight and arched her back as I brought my mouth over her nipple, her hand still gripping my member, for a Monet she tightened her grip and I moaned again, I brought my fingers down to her awaiting folds and plunged them deep inside, this caused her to moan even louder and grip the bed sheets, I instantly missed her warm hand around my throbbing length.

I took my fingers out and kissed her as I plunged my member inside, burrowing it deep within, she scratched at my back, and I gasped at how good she felt, I thrust harder into her and brought her legs up onto my shoulders in order to go deeper, and she happily complied, moaning in delight at what I was doing to her, and screaming my name, gasping for breath with her hair thrown wildly around her, she was beautiful, especially like this.

We found our release at the same time and I slipped out of her and fell down at her side, she leaned over and kissed me passionately, and I returned the kiss instantly.

'I love you' she whispered as she looked in my eyes. 'I love you to, and I always will' said back as I kissed her again.

I watched as she closed her eyes and her breathing got steadier, meaning she was asleep, I covered us with our sheets and fell asleep as well, holding her close to me.

**Lucy's POV**

I awoke to darkness, and a sleeping Jellal on the side of me, arms firmly around my waist and I was placed tightly against his chest, I giggled a bit and kissed his nose, he scrunched it up and released me, I always thought that was the cutest thing.

I silently got out of bed and dressed myself, looking at the time it was currently one in the morning, I sighed and walked to the kitchen, my stomach gurgling in need of food. I grabbed for a bowl and some cereal, and went to the cooler for milk, I hummed happily as I mixed everything together and silently munched on it.

I was definitely where I wanted to be in life, head of the council, a guild, and a husband not to mention Jellal and I being part of the ten wizard saints, it was almost unbelievable how many things had happened in four years. I walked around the cabin and looked at all of our pictures, there of course was one with team natsu, a lot with Jellal and I, and a lot with Sting, Rogue, myself and Jellal, we were all a little family, they had barely turned sixteen, and I think they are ready to enter the GMG'S.

I'd talk to Jellal about that tomorrow at some point. We still had won the games every year and still split the winnings with Fairy Tail, we were keeping them afloat, I was okay with it though, they are my family so I like to take care of them if I can. We still had faith that the main members would return one day, we never gave up hope, still searching everywhere for them.

Jellal and I still were Fiores most famous couple, for some odd reason that pleased me, we were definitely a force to be reckoned with, as are the members of our guild, speaking of our guild we were thriving, we gave people hope and helped those who were struggling, our guild Heavens Vanguard was known throughout Fiore, and many mages wanted to join, and of course we turned no one away, we got enough jobs to support our members and more so I wasn't complaining.

The games were coming up once again and I had to pick the participants, after I talked to Jellal about Sting and Rogue, I think they are ready for this, and they would make us proud, Jellal and I usually participate, but I'm thinking of having him be our reserve member this year in order to have Aisu and Mizu join in for the first time, we always tried to swap out players, Jellal and myself switching being the reserve every year, which I think was a good plan.

I was excited for this year's games, it would be the first time the boys and the twins would participate, hopefully anyways.

The council was doing much better after the incident with Jiro and Hideki, the two that had been having secret meetings, and the seats they left filled up fast, in if course was the head of the council and I believe I chose wisely when I picked the two new members, Akio Hiro, who was well known commander of the third regiment in the army, he was a wide choice, he had knowledge of many things, also this came as a surprise to most but he was a bookworm, he had knowledge on many things. And then there was Kei Kenji he was a powerful mage, forty years old, he had passed by the guild a year ago and had become a member on his second day, his magic included a type of lost magic arc of embodiment, he had knowledge that was on par with mine and he was loyal, which made him a good choice.

I was still training with my territory magic, but that ability has almost been perfected, another few months and I would have it down, my crash magic was on par with Guildarts if not more since I had been training that in my free time, the heavenly body magic had been perfected long ago and only kept getting stronger, the hard years of training were definitely worth the results, my celestial magic was stronger as well, I trained with Capricorn in the mornings sometimes and Loke for hand to hand combat at night, well every other night as I still train with Akihiro on the territory magic.

My spirits were proud of me, hell even Aquarius was proud of me, it's because of them that I'm here now, and at this level, they deserve all my thanks, I don't know where I would be without them, or Jellal, Sting and Rogue for that matter, they were my family. Sometimes Sting and Rogue along with their exceeds would come and sleep over, I didn't mind though, they were welcome here, I was so proud of those two, they grew into strong men, and they would show the world how great they are in the GMG'S that I was sure of.

I decided I would go into my secret room, after all these years I still kept it, no one knew what was inside...but maybe it was time to clean it out...I walked out of mine and Jellals cabin and to the left, there stood a small cabin, similar to ours, except this one had no windows, I took out a key and unlocked the door.

I hadn't been in her for the last year, I didn't feel the need, I was happy and tried to forget my old life, so maybe it was time to tear this down, the room held all of my old belongings, I had asked Virgo to get them for me when we had built this place, I guess at the time beast ready to let go, but I feel as if I'm ready now, I let the door slam open to reveal my old things, down the the letters I wrote my mom, it had been about five years since I last wrote to her...I wonder how she's doing... 'I'm sorry mom' I thought to myself as I ran a hand over the box I kept the letters in.

I ran a hand over my unfinished novel, I hadn't felt like continuing the story at the time, and honestly I had completely forgotten about it, it brought tears to my eyes to look at it, it made me think of Levy...this room made me think of all the times my old team would break in and I would kick them out, my tears were streaming down my face by now, I was sad, I was finally admitting it, for four years I had held it in, like it was no big deal, but dammit, I was sad now, I fell to my knees and silently sobbed, asking whoever controls things why this happened, no I wasn't angry that I had been kicked out, I was angry and heartbroken that I felt so completely and utterly useless, I didn't know where to search for them, and because of that I was filled with a sense of hopelessness.

I was mad at myself that I had forgotten my mother, how could I do that to her, she looked out for me, even though it was in a weird way, she brought me happiness, the only way she could. I hated myself in that moment, sitting on the floor, I quickly got up and made an angry dash for my old things, I carelessly tossed everything to the floor, throwing things across the room, breaking the glass figurines that stood by on the desk, I threw my box of letter to the other side of the room causing it to break, and I would of kept going to if someone hadn't smothered me in a tight hug, and so with no way out I cried, I cried for my lost friends, and I cried for my mother, and I cried for no particular reason.

I cried and screamed until I could no longer, and all the while being held by my husband who kept whispering soothing words in to my ear as he stroked my hair and held me right. As my screams turned to silent sobs and those in turn became sniffles he release me and looked me in they eyes.

'Are you okay Lucy, I could tell you've been holding that in for a while' Jellal says, keeping a firm grip on my waist and his eyes locked on mine. 'Y-yeah, thank you for being here, seeing all of this again just made me snap I guess' I told him and buried my face in his chest, he held me right and we stayed silent for a while until he spoke again.

'Was this what your old room was like when you stayed at Fairy tail' he asked calmly, I could tell he was looking around the room, and at the mess I made. 'Yeah, except everything wasn't broken' I replied sheepishly, he chuckled softly. 'You needed to cry, you haven't cried since I met you, it's good to let go like this every once in a while, as long as you don't hurt yourself' Jellal says and he kisses the top of my head, I smile a teary eyed smile and he wipes them away.

'Thank you, for everything you've done for me Jellal' I say as I lean to kiss his cheek. 'I would do anything for you, Lucy' he smiles back before he leans in and gives me a long passionate kiss on the lips.

' What do you want to do with this stuff' he asks as he looks around again, I had calmed down enough to look around as well. 'We'll keep it for now, maybe I'm not so ready to part with it yet' I laugh as I suddenly find my feet interesting. Jellal pulls my face up and I meet his eyes, ' we do what ever you want babe, I'll support your decision, and I understand if you don't want to part with it just yet, if it's important to you, it's important to me' he grins, I smile back and lean in to kiss him, feeling relieved that he understands. 'Thank you' I whisper back to him, he nods his head and walks past me.

'Lets go to the guild babe' he says as he grabs my hand, I happily take it, and walk to the door with him. I take one last look inside before shutting the door, 'see ya next time mom' I whisper, it's so quiet I know Jellal can't hear.

He looks back at me and smiles brightly and I can't help a laugh that grows in my throat I smile back and we walk hand in hand to our guild, excited for the day, and for our future.


	12. Familiar Faces

**No Ones POV**

**Seven Years After Fairy Tails Disappearance.**

A blonde woman and a blue haired male can be seen running after a teetering two year old across the guild hall of none other then Heavens Vanguard, who those mages are might you ask? Well they are none other then Fiores powerhouses, Lucy 'NightStar' Fernandez and Jellal 'NightShade' Fernandez. It had been two years since they had their little bundle of joy or as Jellal put it, 'thier bundle of death' his name is Jace 'MorningStar' Fernandez, yes the people of Fiore already gave him a nickname, seeing as how he's the offspring of the two greatest mages of Fiore he's bound to turn out just like his parents, but in the meantime, he'll just annoy the two.

Lucy Fernandez is head of the magic council, she takes care of all the matters in Fiore, she along with her husband are part of the ten wizard saints, and the leaders of the guild Heavens Vanguard, her guild has won the Grand Magic Games seven years and they are hoping to win the eighth year as well. Her magical abilities include; celestial magic, sleeper magic, crash magic, territory magic, heavenly body magic, five and three layered magic circle, water magic, excellent at hand to hand combat and unbelievable strength and fighting skills when using swords or other weapons.

Then we have Jellal Fernandez, he is Lucy's husband, and father of their child Jace. He is also a part of the ten wizard saints, as Lucy was able to deem him worthy and she got the council to free him of all crime. He runs the guild Heavens Vanguard with Lucy, and together they make an indestructible team. His magical abilities include; heavenly body magic, darkness magic (due to his stage of being controlled), fire magic, earth magic, water magic, wind magic, abyss break, bind snake, telekinesis, telepathy, magic staves, five and three layered magic circle, and is excellent in hand to hand combat and swordsman ship.

They saved our country countless times in the past seven years, they truly are Fiores powerhouses, they've certainly earned the nickname, 'The Guards of Light' They protect Fiore and it's humble citizens and thanks to Lucy Fernandez the magic council is running as smoothly as ever.

This year's Grand Magic Games are coming up in three months, who will be participating, we can only hope to catch a glimpse of the lovers in action.

**Gray's POV**

'It certainly is good to be home, seven years though, damn I can't believe we missed so much' I say as I sit in a seat with Erza, Natsu, Wendy and gramps. ' It certainly has been a long while my boy, I'm just glad the rest of my children are doing fine' the little old man says with a smile.

'Hey Macaou have you heard from Lucy at all in the last seven years' I yell out to him where he's sitting at the bar with Cana and Guildarts, this pulls the attention of the entire guild over to him. 'Of course, she comes by every now and then, drops off some fifteen million jewels after the games as well' Macaou shouts back and reaches behind the bar for what I can only see as a magazine. Master sputters and looks at Macaou like he's crazy, as do the rest of us I'm sure.

'Oh right, you see there's a thing called the Grand Magic Games each year, guild's all across Fiore attend and the main prize is thirty million jewels, Lucy's guild has won every single year and she gives us half, since she's the master, we tried to deny it, but she left the bag here anyways and left without it, with a note sayin not to bring it back' Macaou says happily, I choke on my spit, the guild takes a sharp intake of breath before Natsu shouts.

'Where is she' he yells across the room to the purple haired man, fire radiating from his fist as if asking for a fight. 'Probably at her guild, in Legarion, here take this it's Sorcers Weekly, this weeks addition' Macaou says as he hands Master the magazine, 'theres a whole section on her guild towards the front' he adds on. I look to see master already doubled over in surprise so I grab the magazine from his hand, my eyes widening at the cover.

'Well what does it say popsicle' Natsu asks, as Erza leans closer to hear about it. 'It says 'Fiores powerhouses at it again, ' The Guards of Light' take down dark guild 'Citizens of Darkness' the largest dark guild in Fiore, these two lovers are unstoppable! Along with their guild, but that's to be expected of the ten wizard saints and the head of the magic council' I say I look up to see Ezra has stopped eating her cake and is now wide eyed, Natsu's going crazy with the desire to fight her, gramps has a ghost flying out of him, Mira is squealing because she's already seen the cover.

I turn it to face the others and as they look at the picture they get even more frazzled, if that's even possible. 'I thought he was in jail' Natsu screamed. 'Apparently not' I say. On the cover is Lucy and Jellal Fernandez both arms crossed with smirks on their faces, Lucy's wearing a skin tight blue dress that shows off the tattoo of planets she has on her thigh, along with a sword strapped to her hip and two katana's placed on her back, the tattoo on her arm a bright pink color, her hair flowing freely around her she's wearing white high heeled sandals. Jellal is wearing worn blue jeans, boots and a black shirt, he has one katana placed securely on his back, his blue hair mussed up for the picture.

'Did you not listen to me when I said Lucy is head of the magic council flame brain' I said as I wacked him on the head with the magazine so he would stop ranting about Jellal. He calms down after yelling at me for calling him a flame brain, and then Ezra interrupts him. 'Turn the page and read Gray' Ezra demands, jeez chill woman. The entire guild is listening in, even the ones that have been with her the last seven years.

' Lucy 'NightStar Fernandez along with husband Jellal 'Nightshade' Fernandez plan on entering the Games this year, but how will they do it with a two year old running around? Well don't worry folks, the couple tells us that they have a babysitter for little Jace 'MorningStar' Fernandez and they say to look for their guild in the games! Them along with their dragon slayer team the 'Twin Hearts of the Heavenly Vanguard' you know them quite well, so look forward to them in the games this year!' I pause to take a breath, and get over my surprise. Lucy got married AND had a kid with Jellal?!

'He's a nice guy, the wedding was beautiful' Bisca says, hearts growing in her eyes, everyone stares at her like she's just said the weirdest thing in the world, well everyone except the people that have been here.

'Jeez, what the hell have we missed the last seven years' Natsu states, it wasn't a question, I wanted to see Lucy badly and have her explain what she's been doing herself, I didn't want to hear it from a magazine. '' We have the Sorcer Weekly for their wedding to' Macaou says, he says it mostly for Mira who has hearts in her eyes and is squealing non-stop about Lucy's marriage.

'Whelp, I'm a bit depressed' I state as I run a hand through my hair, the others nod in agreement. Suddenly the guild doors are kicked open...

**Lucy's POV**

I heard Fairy Tail found their missing members, can we go babe, plleeeeeaaaassseee' I beg my husband who is currently holding our two year old son in his arms.

'I don't see why not, but let's take Sting, Rogue, Mizu and Aisu with us as well' Jellal says, I squeal in delight and give him a humongous kiss, he smiles at me and asks me to go pack our things and he'll tell the four dragon slayers to get ready.

And just like that, thirty minutes later we were on the train headed to Magnolia to visit my old friends, I was holding Jace in my arms as he slept and leaning against Jellal as I looked out the window, I was so excited to see everyone again, I had yet to hear what happened, all I know is that they are back and that's all that mattered. I was happy that Jellal said we could go, we gave temporary mastership of the guild over to our guidance Masaki he is a great friend of ours, and an S-class mage of our guild, he uses lightening magic like Laxus, except he isn't a dragon slayer.

In our guild we had ten S-class mages, the all earned their place to, our guild has the highest number of S-class mages out of any guild in Fiore, but they've definitely earned their place. STing, Rogue and the girls Mizu and Aisu are all S-class mages.

We arrived in Magnolia two hours later, Jace wiggling around as we walked to Fairy Tail, I grabbed onto Jellals hand with my free one as we neared the guild, he squeezed my hand for support and we kicked open the guild doors..

'Yo' I waved as I began seeing the familiar faces of my family


	13. Will You Join?

**Lucy's POV**

**At Fairy Tail.**

'Yo, long time, no see' I say as I walk into the guild known as Fairy Tail, my old home. 'LUUCCCYY' Natsu yelled as he ran up towards me. 'Yep it's me, it's good to see you again' I smiled and returned his hug. 'Lucy-san is it true what the magazine's say about you' Wendy asked as she greeted me with a hug, I nod my head. 'Yep, all of its true' I say happily as I look back at Jellal who is trying hard to restrain our son.

'So you and Jellal are really married, for how long' Erza asked, a spark of sadness in her tone. 'We've been together for seven and married for five' I state happily. 'Wow that's a pretty long time' Gray said as he looked from me to the rest of the people behind me.

'Oh, you probably want me to introduce these guys' I say as I point back to the four other people behind my husband and myself, the guild nods their heads. ' The blonde one is Sting Eucliffe, the light dragon slayer, the dark haired boy is Rogue Cheney, the shadow dragon slayer, these are the twins, the one that is in the bikini top is Aisu the ice dragon slayer and the one with her hair up is Mizu the water dragon slayer' I state proudly, at this the guild's eyes are popping and their jaws are on the floor.

'Four dragon slayers!, do you know where Igneel is' Natsu shouts at the four of them, they shake their heads sadly to indicate that they didn't know anything. 'Sorry Natsu-san' Sting says as he rubs the back of his neck, I place a hand on his shoulder in comfort. 'Its okay, I'll find him someday' and just like that, Natsu's happy once again, it amazes me how fast he's able to bounce back.

'So Lucy did you ever figure out what was going on with the council and the two that were having secret meetings' Laxus asks, wait Laxus? 'Hey, what the hell happened to you' I ask as I place a hand on my hip, he looks at me in surprise for a second trying to figure out what I meant but then realization hit him and he grinned sheepishly. 'I got caught up in Tenrou' he says with a small laugh as he rubs his neck, I shake my head at him.

'Oh well, anyways, a couple years back I finally had figured it out, the two had been making a plan to destroy the council with the help of some dark guild's, I just figured it out to late and when I arrived at the council building they were already under attack, but thanks to Jellal and myself we managed to stop them, and they are now in custody' I tell them, they look at me and Jellal in disbelief before nodding their heads.

'You certainly have changed Lucy' Makarov says proudly, small tears in his eyes as he looks upon my new family. 'Thank you Makarov' I bow to him as I say it. 'So tell us how you got to be at the head of the council' Ezra asks, as she pulls me out of my thoughts, I stare at them for a minute, and then I look back at my team who are all conversing with random people of the guild, Jace is playing with Mira and she keeps squealing every time he talks or does anything for that matter, and Jellal is sitting beside me with his arm draped over my shoulders, I'm sitting snuggly against him.

'Well as you four know' I started pointing at my ex-team and Wendy, they nodded for me to continue, 'I joined in the tenth seat after the mission they gave me, the one to destroy the two dozen dark guild's, after the first year I had moved to the second seat, the council had voted for it because of my knowledge, power and the way I got along with everyone in the council, and also because of the work my guild does, the people of Fiore were all for it as well so it was decided that I would be second in command' I paused to let that sink in, while doing so I looked to Jellal who was trying not to laugh at the faces they were making, he gave me a quick peck on the cheek and returned to staring at everyone.

'Okay, and so after the second year I had moved to the first seat, meaning I deal with the guild's in Fiore as you already know' I said eyeing Makarov, he gulped and I chuckled softly. 'The people of Fiore weren't liking the way that the previous first seat was acting, and neither were the rest of the council members, so they voted again and thus here I am, head of the council, but no longer am I the youngest, after the incident with Jiro and Hideki I appointed two new council members, Akio Hiro and Keith Kenji, I also came here to ask a certain ice mage something' I said, everyone raised an eyebrow, Jellal knew what was coming, we had talked a lot about it and we decided it would be an excellent idea, he was smart, and although around Natsu he was a bit of an idiot, I felt like he would be a good choice in this matter, he had time to learn, plus he was powerful, even if he didn't know it yet.

'And what's that child' Makarov asked suspiciously. 'Hellas and I have talked a lot about this, but recently the tenth council seat has opened' I paused, their eyes widening, I stood up and looked the ice mage in the eye.

'Gray Fullbuster, I Lucy Fernandez, head of the magic council and leader of the ten wizard saints, master of the guild Heavens Vanguard, offer you the tenth seat of the magic council' I said sternly. He blinked, then choked on his spit, then he fell over and his ghost flew out of his mouth. 'I knew that would happen' Jellal said, laughing, I rolled my eyes at him. 'Hey wait why popsicle' Natsu said angrily.

'I agree, Lucy do you think that's wise' Makarov asked, Ezra nodding in agreement. 'Don't look down on Lucy's way of thinking, we've been talking about this ever since you've come back, the other council members already agree that he is the best choice, and they will go with whatever Lucy decides' Jellal states sternly, I thank him for sticking up for me. By now Gray is up and listening intently to the conversation.

'Wh-why me though' he asks curiously, 'I mean I don't mind doing it, I'd love to, but why me' he adds on. 'Gray, I've known you for a long time, you are smart, you are able to think things through, when you put your mind to something it will get done, no matter what, you have so much potential and could help lead this country to greatness, I believe you were the best choice, and you will only grow wiser and stronger as time goes on...so what do you say Gray Fullbuster, will you take then tenth seat and become a council member' I ask, he looks thoughtful for before answering.

'You believe that I'm worth it, really?' He asks still unsure. By this point half the guild is knocked out in shock, and Natsu is fuming with jealousy. 'Yes, I'm positive you are capable of great things, I want you to take the tenth seat' I say seriously, Jellal squeezes my shoulder I look at him to see his smiling face looking back at me, we both turn back to Gray.

'I accept... I'll take the seat' he says seriously, I squeal which causes him and Jellal to cover their ears and laugh as my attitude goes to a less serious one. 'Then welcome to the council, you are now Gray Fullbuster, ice make mage and tenth seat of the magic council, it will be a pleasure working with you again' I say as I take out a parcel for him.

'Whats this' he asks, as I hand it to him, I show him a bracelet, since he strips all the time I can't give him a cloak or a pin, it has a blue cross on it which is the symbol of the magic council. 'This is the symbol for the magic council, you must wear it at all times, as it is your identification when you come for meetings, I couldn't get you a pin or cloak because you'll strip out of them, meetings for the council take place once twice every month, once on the second and another on the twentieth, you must show up to both, meetings usually don't last long just a couple hours unless something big is happening, usually meetings take place midday, for the first month i will come collect you, understood' I asked with a raised eyebrow, he had already slipped the bracelet on and was staring at it and then at me, he nodded his head.

'Right then' I nodded at him again and settled back into my seat, the guild calmed down a little while after and Makarov announced that he wanted to have a party for Gray for becoming a council member, their return and for Jellal and I, we happily agreed to join in the partying. I stayed by Jellal all night and eventually we put Jace up in the infirmary because he had fallen asleep and I didn't want to leave yet.

We stayed and celebrated with Fairy Tail for the remainder of the evening.


	14. The Thoughts Of An Ice Mage

**Gray's POV**

It had been a few days since Lucy, Jellal and their son arrived unfortunately they had to return back to their guild and Lucy had to set off for Era to inform the rest of the council members of my acceptance of the tenth seat, I was still blown away by the fact that Lucy had asked me of all people to join, it was pretty mind blowing.

'Well we have to head out now, Gray there won't be any meetings til after the games so take time to train and good luck, we'll see you all soon' Lucy called as her and her family headed for the doors, I sighed and said a quick goodbye, knowing I would see her in the not to distant future, as did the rest of the guild, some had tears in their eyes, knowing she would never be in fairy tail again, I had to admit I was feeling pretty low about the thought, she had moved on with her life so quickly, but I guess seeing as how we kicked her out in the first place she had a reason for starting and so obviously winning her new dream.

I was surprised at how many things Lucy had accomplished, but then again it had been seven years, although it only felt like a couple of weeks to the Tenrou group, but still to be able to accomplish the feats Lucy had in seven years was remarkable, she was so much stronger now, plus she was basically running this country of ours, the magical part anyways.

I sighed loudly as I watched them walk out, not to be seen again for three months, and then, what happens after that, she'll come collect me for meetings, we'll see each other for a few days, after that we'll disappear from each other's lives until the next meeting? I didn't like the sound of that, and it was obvious no one else did either. Unfortunately we all had to accept that Lucy had a family and a guild to take care of.

I was excited for these 'games' that everyone talked so highly of, of course no one other then Lucy's guild had won in the last seven years, that was sure to change when fairy tail came back into the picture, I snickered to myself, although we pretty much knew nothing of Lucy and Jellals guild, other then the fact that they had four dragon slayers and that Lucy and Jellal were highly powerful, we'd make sure not to underestimate them though.

I was happy when the Tenrou group came back to how we left the guild, although we were low on jobs and money, the fact that Lucy's guild took care of our members brought a smile to my face, even if she wasn't apart of fairy tail she was always looking out for us as though we were really her family, the thought of her helping our members even though she had so many things going on in her own life was overwhelming, it made me happy as I'm sure it did the rest of the guild.

'I'm happy for you Gray, Lucy is right you deserve the position she offered' Ezra and Makarov pulled me from my thoughts, true I had been upset when they had asked if Lucy was sure it was a good idea, but the way Lucy and Jellal has stuck with their decision had brought back my happiness, but I was still in utter amazement.

'Thanks guys, I wasn't expecting it, now I can write you up gramps' I joked, and laughed as the little man's face paled, Ezra had put a smirk on her face. 'I trust you will be a great addition to the council, Lucy was right you are capable of great things when you set your mind to it' she added after a moment of silence.

'That really means a lot Ezra, to be honest I'm nervous' I told her while rubbing the back of my neck, she put a small smile on her face and reassured me that I would do great before she walked away, gramps stumbling up to his office muttering about paperwork and how he was doomed, I laughed as I heard his office door shut.

Seven years, jeez what a difference it made in everyone's lives, it was sad that we had missed so much, but I was happy to be home all the same, at least there were people sharing the same experience as I was, all were sad at the fact that they had left their comrades for that long, we were grateful for every single one of the people who had waited and not given up hope on us, believing we would one day return, I was happy to be with my family, but a part of me knew that it would never be complete again, not without Lucy.

I suppose I just had to get over it, she wasn't going to come waltzing through the doors as a fairy tail member again, she was gone, the thought brought a frown to my face, gone...no she wasn't gone from our lives entirely, just gone from the place she used to call home, jeez I feel like I'm on an emotional rollercoaster...

I got up from my table and walked to the bar, not bothering with the taunts the flame idiot was throwing my way, I didn't want to fight, in all reality I wanted to be left alone, and I felt like people knew it as everyone was getting out of my way. As I arrived at the bar I sat down and ordered a beer from Mira and she of course with a smile plastered on her beautiful face obliged quickly, and soon I was walking back to the table I was previously at, ignoring the ongoing brawl that Natsu had started.

The games were coming up in three months and team Natsu plus Wendy, Jet, Droy, Levy and Juvia were heading to the beach to train tomorrow, originally I had thought the beach to be a bad idea, but then again we might get to relax for a day or so, and that was fine by me, I wouldn't mind relaxing on the beach for a day. I was going to get stronger, that I was sure of, Lucy believed in me, and so did everyone else, after they had gotten over their original shock at the things Lucy had said.

Lucy had told us all about what she had been doing the last seven years, I still found it hard to believe she had married Jellal Fernandez of all people let alone been with him for seven years, but now that I had time to think about it, he didn't seem like a bad guy, he treated her good, which was what mattered, and if they loved each other I was happy for them. She didn't tell us anything about her magic though, but I could definitely feel more then one, I knew she wasn't just a celestial spirit mage anymore, there were a few other things, and I was dying to find out what she was capable of.

Although it was intimidating to be in front of the head of the magic council, she was still the same Lucy we all knew and loved, but stronger, and more determined, smarter as well. I knew she was skilled with weapons, but that's pretty much all the magazine told us, from what I read in the issue Macaou had brought out, I was tempted to seek out answers about her magic but at the same time I wanted her to show me herself.

Although I knew nothing would ever be the same again I was still at peace with the whole situation of being gone for so long, I knew we could catch up magic wise, it was just going to take time, it would be a hard road to go down but as long as we all went down it together it would be all right, we would never give up or go easy on any opponent, even if we were so obviously at a disadvantage, and that what made fairy tail...well to put it simply, fairy tail, we would rise to the top once again, I felt kind of bad wanting to surpass Lucy after all she had done the last seven years but she knew best of all that this guild didn't like being second best...or last for that matter...as we currently were ranked at the bottom of the barrel.

I'm sure Makarov would do the same for Lucy though, as she had us in the past seven years, splitting the money fifty/fifty, even though he got grumpy he was a kind guy and would repay Lucy for her kindness, and with that thought in mind I put money on the table to pay for the beer, stood up and waved goodnight to my guild mates and went home with a smile on my face.


	15. Natsu's New Goal

**Natsu's POV**

I woke up the day after Lucy and her family had left, I think the reality had finally hit me, the fact being that Lucy was never coming back to fairy tail, she wouldn't be walking through the doors as a member anymore, that thought made me sad, I didn't even know if we were still friends..

If course we were still friends, she told me as much when I talked to her before she left, she just didn't have that much time to hang around with me anymore, she had her own life now, a family, a guild and the magic council, I still couldn't believe she had accomplished so much in the course of seven years, I always thought it would take an entire lifetime to accomplish something like that.

The thought of Gray being apart of the council really pissed me off, what makes him so special? I guess he has a way of thinking things through, although he's as much of an idiot as I am, he's even more of an idiot, that stupid popsicle, he'll get to see Lucy more then any of us, a thing I didn't find fair..

Why did Lucy choose him of all people? Gah it just really pissed me off, I guess I'm happy for him though, and I'm happy that Lucy's happy, her life seems to be where she want it to be, she was a well accomplished mage, her and Jellal, from my understanding had the country wrapped around their fingers, I thought that funny but also scary, of course Lucy wouldn't do anything to harm anyone, it's just the fact that two people had the country in the palm of their hands.

I couldn't wait to fight Lucy, or those dragon players, hell I even wanted to fight Jellal again, I knew I could win if I put my mind to it, and dammit my mind was definitely itching for a good fight, these games that were coming up were definitely going to go in our favor, knowing fairy tail we would go all out and win, that's just how we are, we do our best in everything and eventually come out on top, I smiled at that fact.

From what I understand Lucy's guild was full of tough opponents, and they hadn't lost the games in seven years straight, that didn't matter though, we could beat them, I was sure of it, though it brought a smile to my face to know Lucy and her guild had taken care of fairy tail the last seven years, for that I was grateful, our comrades hadn't had it to bad, I'm not saying they didn't have it bad, we were gone for seven years with no word I'm sure their spirits were crushed.

I couldn't believe she really married Jellal though, wasn't he in prison before we took of to Tenrou? How did Lucy even meet him? And they've been together seven years, surely there was more going on in that story, but as long as she was happy, I was happy for her, he seemed like a good guy, we even chatted for a few minutes while Lucy put their son down...jeez that weird to even think about, haha, Lucy has a son, and he was already two! We sure did miss a lot...and that brings a frown to my face.

I wanted to know who else they had in their guild, surely they had a lot of strong people, seeing as how they've kept the title of number one for seven years, that's crazy to think about, damn. Lucy said they started their guild a year after we disappeared, before that she had said it was her new dream, so I'm glad she was able to achieve it.

I removed my arm from over my eyes and looked down at Happy, who was sleeping peacefully on my stomach, I reached down and scratched between his ears, causing him to yawn and lazily open his eyes, he looked up at me and smiled a tired smile which I returned. 'I don't feel like goin to the guild yet, and we don't have to leave fore a few hours do ya wanna go fishin' I asked, his eyes immediately cleared of all sleepiness and he roughly nodded his head, 'aye' he yelled, I laughed and started to get up, Happy brought his wings forth and flew over to his old fishing rod, and I went over to grab mine.

After that we headed out to our favorite spot, we were leaving today to train for the game's, I was excited to start our training, I wanted to get stronger and I knew it was possible, we had three months, surely we would catch up with everyone else sooner rather then later, I was going to catch up to Lucy and beat her in battle, I knew I could do it, although I did sense more then one magic coming from her, I didn't know what though, and I had even looked into it but no one told me what other magics she possessed, oh well, I would find out soon enough.

From when we trailed her seven years ago she used crash magic, but it wasn't that strong and something that was called sleeper magic, I had asked Ezra what that was as soon as we saw it, and surely after seven years those would be way stronger, so if I ended up fighting her I knew it was gonna be one hell of a fight, but I wouldn't loose, no way that's not the way I like things, I would never give up until she went down, same with anyone else I fought, except Guildarts, but he was scary, I wouldn't admit that to anyone though, other then Happy...

We arrived at the stream where we always went fishing, Happy instantly threw his line in and I followed his lead, we sat in silence, I'm sure my companion knew I had been lost in my thoughts all day, it was true, I had been, I have never been one to get lost in thought so when I did he knew to just leave it be, I was grateful for that, he knew me well. I smiled to myself, I was happy for the moment, but as soon as I thought of Lucy again I frowned, sure we had kicked her out but we told her it wasn't our fault, her damn old man had hired another dark guild to get her out, that pissed me off, he'd ruined our friendship.

It also bothered me at how fast she seemed to move on, but I guess I couldn't blame her for creating new dreams, who wouldn't if their home had thrown them out? At that instant I felt like an ass, I never really apologized, did I? I thought it over for a moment and frowned deeper, I hadn't apologized...then it hit me, I could apologize when we saw her at the game's, I nodded to myself knowing I had thought of a good idea, we would see her in three months and I could apologize and hang out with her.

With those thoughts in mind I continued to smile to myself and fish with my little blue partner, for the first time that day I was truly content with where I was, I was with my partner and we were going to see Lucy in a few months so I had nothing to worry about. Plus I was going to train hard so I could beat her and anyone else I went up against, I knew I could do it.

Smiling again I watched as Happy pulled up a fish from the stream, today was going to be the day of a new beginning, the first day on the road to getting stronger, I had a goal now, I was going to make up for lost time.


	16. Erza's Jealousy

**Erza's POV**

We sat on the train headed to the beach to train for the game's, so many thoughts were going through my head, I had been thinking them since we first saw Lucy. I was happy for her but a part of me felt betrayed and confused, she knew I was in love with Jellal...So why had she gone off and married him?

I wasn't one to get mad or hold a grudge against family members, but this was tearing my heart apart in ways I couldn't possibly describe, how had they even come to be together? Last I heard he had been in prison. Certainly though I was happy that she was able to find happiness, she deserved it, but did she have to find her happiness with the man I had claimed to love?

When I saw the Sorcerers Weekly I thought it had been some sick joke, but for them to show up, together and with..with a son! And their son looked so much like the both of them, with his blue hair and wide brown eyes, he was cute I wouldn't doubt that, but then together? None of that made sense to me, is it even okay for me to be angry though?

I looked out the window at the fast moving scenery, I thought about all we had missed the past seven years, I was happy that our comrades hadn't given up hope on our return and the guild was still standing, I suppose we had Lucy and her guild to thank for that, after what Macaou had told us, apparently she'd given half of the reward of the game's over to fairy tail, I had been surprised, usually guild's didn't do that for one another.

I could tell that both her and Jellal had grown in power, heck even their two year old was powerful, certainly not as powerful as a full grown mage, but I knew he would be strong when he reached his peak. I was happy for them in that, Lucy had always found herself weak and she had improved immensely, although I did not get the chance to fight her I knew she would be a tough battle and I looked forward to it, even if it was for a stupid reason.

Yes, I will admit to being jealous, she has something I want, in the back of my mind I knew I would never get him...I could at least prove myself more powerful, and show him what he had missed out on...I laughed to myself, these ideas were crazy, these thoughts weren't like me, so why am I thinking them? We were gone for so long, of course things were bound to change, people learn to move on, he moved on...

Somewhere in the back of my mind is telling me that was a love that would never happen, but why then, do I still feel this way, I hate her for taking him, the only one I've ever loved...

'S mouth Ezra' I mentally scolded myself, Lucy is a friend, she has found happiness, so be happy for her, for the both of them, they had so many hard trials throughout both of their lives, and they found common ground and a person to lean upon with each other, they've grown stronger with each other, and became leaders with each other.

I will admit it irked me though when she chose Gray for a position at the council, but I hadn't thought about how my words of protest would cut through Gray, I had been a horrid friend in that moment, and Jellal had scolded me for it, he had defended his wife, I had thought about it after all was said and done, and the more I thought about Lucy's words the more they made sense, he was able to get things done when he put his mind to it, he was a leader in more ways then we could see at this moment in time.

He would become a person to follow one day in the future, Lucy had given him a chance to grow, I knew he would do great things one day, but all the same it had been a shock when she had first announced it to the guild, I had apologized to him for my words the day Lucy had left, in truth I am proud of him, both him and Natsu had grown so much and they deserved all the best the world had to offer.

From what Lucy had told us she was head of the council and leader of the ten wizard saints, right next to Jellal, I found myself wondering how she even had time for a family, but then the council only met twice a month, and I assumed Jellal ran their guild and watched their child when she was away, or had a fill in if they both went together, I had found it unbelievable when she told us that her guild had one hundred members with no problems, I mean certainly it had to be tough especially money wise, although she assured me she got paid enough for being on the council and the savings they had from random jobs and the game's, it seemed impossible that they even had the time for jobs.

I imagined their guild to be full of strong people, considering they had brought along four powerful dragon slayers, I found myself wondering just how strong of a guild Lucy and Jellal had, obviously it was strong enough to win these games seven years in a row, which I thought was unbelievable, one guild winning all those times, it just proved how powerful they were.

I couldn't wait to face each other in the games, and I found myself hoping I would face off against Lucy or even Jellal, we would see just who was more powerful, I do not like to take second best, especially if my guild is depending on me, I would show them that fairy tail was back and stronger then ever, along with my team, I found myself hoping that the dragon slayers would face off against each other as well, that would be interesting, maybe even the ice dragon slayer against Gray, just to see who's ice was more powerful, I smirked, I didn't think Gray's ice could be beaten by anyone, but that's just me being cocky, we had a challenge on our hands.

We all knew we would have to work hard these next three months, playing catch up, but I knew we were all determined to get stronger and to win, it would be challenging, especially with what I was going to be training everyone with, but we would have the rest of today for relaxing, then no more, after this day everyone will be working hard.

I looked around at the people in the train cart with me, receiving nods when I caught their eyes, I knew we all had one goal in common, and together we could defeat anyone.


	17. The Future Of Wonder

**Wendy's POV**

We had arrived at the beach! Erza gave us the day off so we could wander around the small town or go down to the ocean, so here I was laying on the sand with Carla.

To be honest I was sad that Lucy was gone, she was my sister, she had helped me so much when I had first come to the guild, I was the only one on the day she left that didn't say anything to her, maybe if I would've stuck up for her she would've stayed...

No, it wasn't the guild's fault that they got caught up in that spell, poor Lucy though the look of hurt she had in her eyes that day...especially when Natsu had slapped her, it made me want to cry all over again.

I have been thinking since Lucy came to visit, how much I wanted to go with her, I really don't know what to do, my heart is torn in two, I want to be with Fairy Tail but I really, really want to be with Lucy, me and Carla would be happy with her...But I'm just not sure..

What do I really want? I love Fairy Tail they are like family, but then there's Lucy and she's like my sister, my kind and caring big sister, I'm sure she would welcome us with open arms, I miss her so much, I was so happy the day that Happy came to the guild and got me saying that they found her, I could barely contain myself, I rushed out of the guild doors before Happy even finished explaining everything to me, I followed his scent from the way he came and began running, I stopped eventually giving them the chance to catch up and Carla to scold me, I apologized and then we continued on.

From what I heard, Lucy's guild is number one in Fiore, apparently she is the person to go to if you are having problems, being dubbed 'Fiore's powerhouses' really has a big effect on what happens in your life I guess, I'm happy she's gotten so strong though, she's made a name for herself and that was something she hadn't even wanted at Fairy Tail, I found myself wondering if the guild held her back in some ways...maybe leaving Fairy Tail I could train with Lucy and get stronger or train with the other dragon slayers...But that brings me back to the question 'do I really want to leave the guild' I'm not sure right now, I'm gonna have to talk to Carla privately.

I lifted my head up to look around the beach, Natsu, Gray and Jet were having a swimming competition, Ezra was laying in the sun, Droy was sitting in the shade by Levy who was of course reading a book, Happy was fishing probably so he could offer it to Carla, who would in turn scoff and turn her head.

Looking back to Ezra I noticed she looked sad, I wonder if it's because of Jellal and Lucy, I knew that Ezra had loved Jellal it was obvious even to me, even though I'm young I pay attention to things, and she made it clear with her constant stuttering and blushing every time his name was brought up after the Oracion Seis incident, I don't know why but the look she has on her face makes me think she's plotting some sort of revenge, I wondered why, usually Ezra would be one to forgive easily, but she must of really loved Jellal and it had to have hurt seeing how he moved on with Lucy, her best friend...

But we were gone for seven years, and they both found happiness with each other, and after everything the two have been through they deserve all the happiness they can get, those two are wonderful people, it's pretty apparent that they love each other fully, when Lucy was at our guild I clung to her side like my life depended on it and I noticed the small things like stealing a kiss when no one was looking, whispering 'i love you' in each other's ears when they thought no one was listening, it was really beautiful to me, they are perfect for each other, and that set my resolve, I wasn't going to let Ezra ruin their relationship, nope I was going to stop whatever she was planning and find a way to tell Lucy about it.

I do love Ezra, don't get me wrong, I believe she deserves happiness to, just not by ruining someone else's, it's just wrong to think that she may be plotting something, usually Ezra wouldn't do this, but the look on her face tells it all, she feels angry, betrayed and confused, Lucy must've thought about Ezra beforehand, surely Jellal wouldn't have gotten with her if he had feelings for Ezra, that being thought, he must've not had any feelings for Ezra, not in the sense that she thought he did anyways...

Hopefully I can come to a discision about what I want after the games and after I talk to Carla...I need to think now, what do I want? To stay or to leave fairy tail?

**Lucy's POV**

Seeing everyone again was so amazing, I got the feeling though that some people were angry, those people being named Natsu and Erza, I can understand Ezra because well...I married Jellal, but I love him and before we even got together I asked about Ezra, and he truly didn't lie, he even proved that when he defended me against her, for picking Gray for the council.

Gray is a good choice for the position, he has an opportunity to grow and expand his knowledge and power, able to think things through and rationalize a situation, he just needs a push in the right direction, and I'm giving it to him whether his guild likes it or not.

I'm afraid Ezra is going to try something, I don't know what but the look on her face when we left told me everything I needed to know, she felt betrayed and confused, for the most part I can understand why, I knew she loved Jellal, but we fell in love with each other and if she thinks putting up some power trip stunt is going to show me up, she surely has her head in her ass, I don't care about what others think of our relationship, or if others are angry or jealous of us and the things we have accomplished, those little things don't bother me anymore, I've learned that my family and our guild will be with each other no matter what and we'll stick up for one another, through anything, and that's one of the reasons our guild is at the top, we truly are like Fairy Tail in that way, because of our family like bonds we will always be there for each other.

That all being said Ezra and I are going to have to talk before she does something stupid, it won't be an enjoyable talk surely but we have to have a get together and talk this out, I don't want her to be angry at me for the way things worked themselves out for the last seven years, I'm happy, Jellals happy, I understand why though but usually she is one to forgive and forget...

This year's games are definitely going to be interesting and challenging, I can't wait to face Fairy Tail, we've won seven years in a row but this year we might not place first, the fairy guild is a strong one, no matter how long they were gone they will always strive to be the best, but unfortunately for them Heavens Vanguard is always going to be the best, our members will make sure of that, everyone has been training for the last five months, I'm sure we will be able to dominate the games once again!

After the games I have to get Gray, we have a council initiation for him right after, I totally forgot to tell him while I was at the guild, it's something to sign paperwork and get the mark on the back of your wrist, I can't believe I forgot that part, stupid Lucy!

I was so happy to see Wendy again, she's always been like a little sister to me, I was so happy when she had come to see me when the other's had seven years ago, and when I saw them the other day the way she clung to my side was just so cute! I always wanted a little sister, and Wendy is just that, she's going to grow into a very beautiful young woman, and a powerful one as well, once she's older and one of the council members steps down I have big plans for that girl, she will, along with Gray will become one of the people to follow in this country.

Both of their lives will change from here on out, things are going to change for them, and the changes will be big, Gray has already accepted this, I just hope Wendy will, she's a very intelligent girl who is capable of great things, even though she doesn't see that yet, I'll make sure to show her and teach her how to open up and grow, I'm determined to get the best out of her!

The future is looking bright, and I cannot wait to see what it holds!


	18. Boom Goes The Dynamite

**Lucy's POV**

The GMG'S were two days away and already her and her guild were in Crocus for the affair, she was excited and anxious, she and her guild would definitely be facing off against her old one, but nonetheless she knew her guild could win.

The players that her and Jellal had decided on were Sting, Rogue, herself, a girl in her early twenties named Akiko Assiah, who specializes in blast magic and a man the same age named Isamu Amber who specializes in devil slaying magic, and is one of the best who has this ability, it was decided that Jellal would be a substitute for this year's games.

We'd used this combination of people before and we did very well the last time, although Jellal was the main player that year...

We were currently sitting in the hotel room, not wanting to be bothered as we looked after our son who was finally sleeping and praying to the spirits that he wouldn't wake up anytime soon. Jellal and I both knew this years games were going to be different, we could both sense it so we needed to be prepared for anything.

I wasn't really looking forward to fighting fairy tail, but at the same time I am, I knew I had gotten stronger, a lot stronger it wasn't some miniscule training or strengthening I had been doing, I along with Jellal were more powerful then we could have ever imagined ourselves to be.

I was hoping to get a chance to talk to Ezra before the games but I didn't think it was going to happen, seeing as how they hadn't arrived in town yet, odds were they wouldn't get here until the games started...I laughed at the thought, they were always missing deadlines though, or destroying entire cities or buildings to make it there on time.

With those thoughts swimming in my head I grabbed my husband's hand and we both went into the bathroom to shower, leaving the door cracked incase Jace woke up suddenly.

After our 'extra' long shower we were both thoroughly exhausted and went straight to the large bed, we talked about the games and random things for a while until eventually we both fell asleep, arms wrapped around the other.

**Two Days Later**

Last night the damn announcer's made all the participants go through a 'sky labyrinth' and let me just tell you, it sucked, really bad, we still managed to get first place though but I just knew those cheeky bastards were going to pull a crazy stunt like that!

Next came Sabertooth, they had always taken second or third place throughout seven years, and boy did they hold a grudge about it, their evil leader Minerva was a psychotic demon.

In third came Lamia Scale, I actually liked them as a guild, they weren't dolts like some guild's, and my good friend Jura is in the guild, he's actually one of the ten wizard saints as well, he's an earth type mage.

After them came Fairy Tail B, yes, you heard that right, the 'B' team, was that even aloud? Apparently it was because no one stopped them...Why didn't I ever think of that?

In fifth place we had Mermaid Heel, an all girls guild, and their leader Kagura, she specializes in swords and is very talented when it comes to using them, I trained with her for a while a few years ago, she was against it at first, because of the whole 'rival guild' and everything, but I begged her for a week straight and reluctantly she agreed.

Sixth place and in came Blue Pegasus, all of the guys in that guild are flirts and it is really annoying, when I was in fairy tail we had to team up with them and Lamia Scale for a joint guild mission, taking down Oracion Seis, it was quite fun actually.

In Seventh place came the so called 'wild' Quatro Ceberus, a bunch of seemingly annoying guys and consisted of the drunk Baccus who was a beast when it came to smashing someone's face in!

Lastly we have Fairy Tail A, which consisted of Natsu, Ezra, Gray, Wendy and Elfman, I felt bad because they came in last, but at least they made it in, I had smiled and waved at them and they gave me and my team the same gesture back, even Ezra, although her face clearly showed how unhappy she really is, I don't understand I would've thought she'd of been happy for us, I guess I would feel the same way though it had been reversed, although there was no need to look so dang angry at me.

After the events of the day before we had met up with Fairy tail for a couple hours and talked some more about how everyone's training for the game went, and gave each other friendly words of rivalry, which we all laughed at, overall it was a very good time, I was happy my old friends were home, oh, and of course Wendy clung to me again all night, and when I had to leave to rest I kissed her forehead telling her I'd definitely see her tomorrow and wishing her good luck on her battles, to which she smiled shyly and whispered a 'thanks' before hugging me and running away.

And that leads us to now, currently I'm waiting for Jellal to finish his shower so we can go down to the stadium and meet up with the rest of our team, as I'm waiting I bounce Jace up and down in my lap, pausing to take a bite of the waffles that were laid in front of me.

About twenty minutes later we're off, I dropped Jace off with Aisu and Mizu, who have become excellent with him, they both thinks he's the cutest little thing, to which I reply saying it won't be so cute with one of your own, as I laugh at their blushing faces.

I can tell everyone is excited for today's battles and the opening competition, as soon as we arrive at the stadium the crowd is already yelling and cheering, and the games don't start for another twenty minutes, so they all must be pretty excite, I couldn't wait for the game's to start, I was literally bouncing in anticipation.


	19. Round One, Ready, Set, Go!

**Gray's POV**

The second day of the GMG'S was taking place today, everyone was in their booths getting ready for the upcoming challenges, Fairy Tail was stoked for the competition, even if people were booing and laughing at us, we would make them see our guild in a new light after we won the games!

I looked over to Lucy's booth and noticed her talking to Jellal and the rest of her team, they were all laughing and smiling, it made me feel happy, they acted as if they were one big family, just like Fairy Tail, I suppose that's what she was aiming for as well, I was happy for her, and I could tell the rest of the guild was as well, except maybe Erza, but I could understand why she would be upset, she was in love with the blue haired mage after all.

'Welcome to the eighth year of the Grand Magical Games -Kabo' a pumpkin announced as it ran into the center of the field, effectively pulling me from my thoughts, the crowd cheered as did the competitors.

'Now let's get started, we're going to go straight into battles for the first day -Kabo' he announced, which brought on another round of cheering from all corners of the arena, I was getting pumped, I wonder who's going to fight first!

'First battle of the day is between Kagura Mikazuchi from Mermaid Heel Vs. Lucy Fernandez of the Heavenly Vanguard -Kabo this should be interesting -Kabo' he announced, I couldn't help but feel as if he was terrified of the upcoming battle, but I was excited to see this match.

'As you all know Lucy Fernandez is the head of the magic council and the first seat of the ten wizard saints -Kabo good luck to both -Kabo' the pumpkin announced nervously as Lucy and Kagura took the field, I was excited to see this, it was going to be awesome, I focused all of my attention down to the arena to watch the battle.

Lucy bowed slightly to the brown haired girl who gave the same gesture back, the woman immediately unsheathed her sword and pointed it at Lucy, who just stood there as Kagura aimed the pointed tip at her, I wanted so badly to screamed at her to move when Kagura started moving forward towards her, but before she hit her Mark Lucy vanished and reappeared behind the sword wielding mermaid, I was glad that she didn't get hit and quite impressed that she had dodged the attack.

Kagura looked around confused for a moment before turning and being met with a straight blast of pure magic, it was so intense the ground was cracking beneath Lucy's feet, I was honestly terrified at the glare the blonde was giving to her opponent as she unsheathed her sword and sliced it through the air, sending Kagura flying backwards, she got up again though, slightly injured.

The brunette ran at Lucy and the blonde dodged the blade yet again, sending of a blast of magic at Kagura and simultaneously calling out two spirits, Leo the Lion and Taurus who both immediately went forward and sent blow after blow to the brunette, giving Lucy enough time to do the spell 'grand chariot' therefore finishing the match.

Lucy had won, and she had done it in less then five minutes, I the cheering of the crowd was so loud I had to cover my ears, I couldn't believe it, Lucy was really powerful, it was true, it wasn't just something I had read in a magazine, I had seen it with my own eyes, but that didn't mean I was prepared to see how strong she had become.

I watched as she lifted the Kagura woman up and over her shoulder, walked over to where a stretcher was waiting and placed her on it, of course Lucy was still kind hearted, that would never change, no matter what and I'm sure that's what everyone loved about her.

The guild she and Jellal ran together were probably cheering the loudest for their comrade, Fairy Tail was cheering for her to, she looked up and looked at us waving before she ran over to her guild, everyone started congratulating her and Jellal pulled her in for a kiss, I still couldn't believe what I had just witnessed, she was way stronger then I had expected her to be, I seriously wanted to test my skills against her, and due to the blabbering Natsu was doing in my ear he wanted to as well.

'I definitely want to fight Luce now, did you see the way she fought?! She was awesome' he shouted for what seemed like the millionth time, I finally got tired of it and kicked him across the patio we were on.

'What a match -Kabo, now for the second match of the day -Kabo, Fairy Tail B MiraJane Strauss Vs. Blue Pegasus Jenny Realight -Kabo' the pumpkin idiot shouted.

The two girls made their ways down to the arena, and of course they turned it into a big modeling competition, ending with a small battle and I say small because Mira totally kicked Jenny's ass!

'That...was interesting -Kabo, Now for the last match of the day, Lamia Scales Jurassic Neekis, part of the ten wizard saints against Sabertooths Rufus Mohr -Kabo' Mato shouted the match took a while because Rufus was able to use a magic called 'memory make' and was able to copy Jura's moves, as well as putting new twists on them as well, that being said, the match ended in a draw because they went over the time limit of thirty minutes.

'Thats it for today -Kabo, be back tomorrow at eleven AM sharp to go over tomorrow's competitions -Kabo, expect something...unexpected -Kabo' Mato shouted excitedly.

'Great, now they are gonna do something weird' I mumbled to myself, I was bummed I didn't get to battle today, but there's always tomorrow!


	20. The World As We Know It

**Lucy's POV**

It was the second day of the Grand Magic Games, everyone was excited for today's matches and also nervous because Mato had told us to expect the unexpected, I wonder what he could be planning.

After Jellal and I had dropped Jace off with the girls we ran over to the arena to get started with the tournament, it was 10:50 so we ran as fast as we could. When we arrived the rest of the team was already there waiting for us.

'Hey guys, sorry we're late, Jace was being a troublemaker this morning' I said sheepishly, they laughed and waved it off, man I love my guild! Sure I missed Fairy Tail, but this family is the best thing that's ever happened to me, I love them all and would do anything I could to protect them.

'Hello, hello -kabo. Welcome to the second day of the Grand Magic Games -kabo. I hope everyone is ready for the day -kabo' Mato announced over the speakers, he was immediately greeted with loud cheering from all corners of the stadium, I held Jellal's hand as we waited for the announcement to be made.

'As I said yesterday, this will be an event that is completely unexpected -kabo. First send out your competitors -kabo' Mato shouted, I looked around to see that Sting was raising his hand so I gave him the go ahead, he bounced out to the middle of the stadium like a ten year old in a candy store.

'We have Sting Eucliffe from Heavenly Vanguard.

Beth Vanderwood from Mermaid Heel.

Gray Fullbuster from Fairy Tail A.

Orga Nanagear from Sabertooth.

Lyon Vastia from Lamia Scale.

Eve Tearm from Blue Peagasus.

Juvia Lockser from Fairy Tail B.

and finally Warcry from Quatro Cerberus -kabo.'

Mato shouted, he was interrupted by loud cheering from their fans.

'Now, now -kabo. Today's event is called 'Capture The Flag' -kabo there will be team's of two -kabo, this event is to get people to work together -kabo the pair's will be decided by the name you pull out of this hat -kabo' Mato announced as he held up a hat, to decide the fate of the players.

**Sting's POV **

This game actually sounds kinda fun, I wonder who I'll get partnered with...

'Now Gray Fullbuster, choose a name please -kabo' Mato announced, I watched as Gray walked up to the hat slowly and that water woman nearly tripping over herself to see the name on the paper, I laughed when his face turned pale.

'Lyon Vastia...' he basically whispered, they started complaining about how unfair it was while everyone else had snickered at their poor luck.

Beth Vanderwood got paired with Warcry.

Orga Nanagear got paired with Eve Tearm, who by the way was sweating bullets, I would be to, that dude is huge!

And lastly I got paired with the water woman, Juvia Lockser, which wouldn't be so bad if she ever quit sulking.

'Okay -kabo, you already know you have to work in pairs of two, no ditching team mates, stick together, if one of you is defeated both of you are out -kabo, defeat other teams before they get the flag, which by the way is at the other end of the city -kabo, there's a big surprise waiting at the flag and throughout the town as well -kabo, luck is wished to all those competing' Mato announced, and as soon as the last words where out of his mouth huge doors leading to the city were opened and the sound of a gun shot off, signaling the start of the race.

**Lucy's POV**

'This actually looks like a really fun event' I laugh as I watch Sting drag a sulking Juvia into town, I can't believe they thought of something so fun, and it involves strengthening bonds between other guild's.

'I know, I almost wish I could join' Jellal said as he laughed along with me.

We watched as Lyon and Gray fought with each other half of the time, and worked together to take out Warcry and Beth Vanderwood, I thought that was an easy battle.

monsters appeared throughout the town as well that everyone had to battle in order to get to the other side,it looked simple enough, I assumed they were only holograms or something close to that, some spit liquid while others just clawed at their opponents.

At the moment Sting and Juvia were taking on a huge one that had orange looking scales and reminded me of Natsu, the way it was breathing fire out of its mouth.

Orga and Eve, who by the way made the oddest combination ever, he was so big and Eve was so small, at one point Orga actually threw him over his shoulder zapping things as they ran along, they were busy defeating a water based monster, who oddly enough acted as though Juvia had trained it personally.

Maybe the monsters took on the competitors types of powers, odd, but fascinating, I wonder how they did it, I would have to ask later...

I heard Fairy Tail laughing and applauding with the rest of us and I couldn't help but smile, even when they yelled out for Juvia to stop sulking they had smiles on their faces, Natsu was throwing a fit because he didn't get to go out, Erza punched him and told him to keep quite, it was quite the sight, and I found myself missing it somewhat, all the old times with my team mates, the memories we all shared..

I looked back on my own guild, they were all cheering for Juvia and Sting, who right now were batteling another monster this one seemed like an earth type, it spit out rocks and made the ground shake underfoot.

Gray and Lyon due to their fighting got side swiped by Orga and Eve unfortunately taking them out, they weren't to thrilled with that and kept on arguing with each other over who's fault it was, I couldn't help but laugh at their antics, they argued until their guild's split them up.

The loss didn't anger or sadden anyone as I thought it would, usually the games were all about competition, this year was definitely going to be different, especially with Fairy Tail involved.

I was pulled from my thoughts by a loud cheer, it seemed Orga and Eve were by the flag, along with Sting and Juvia, all were in battle stances getting ready to face off.

We all cheered loud and hard for Juvia and Sting, they could do it, I had the utmost faith in them.

Especially since water conducts electricity.

Juvia had it in the bag from the start, she was always fierce when it came to her Nakama and she had something to prove, Sting took Eve out with ease, so now all they had to do was get past the next obstacle and grab the flag.

A loud roar was heard, turning the lacrima cameras up towards the noise I tensed up, a large wyvern was headed towards Juvia and Sting, I gripped the railing tightly waiting for someone to make the first move, why in the world would these crazy idiot put a dangerous beast in the town?! And they had to battle it? These people were crazy. I didn't have a good experience the last time I fought a tavern, ever one knows it. Jellal came up and hugged me from behind telling me it was going to be okay, I relaxed in his arms but that didn't stop my uneasiness towards the large white beast.

'The last challenge before you become victors, defeat the wyvern!' Mato announced, a round of cheering echoed through the arena as Sting readied himself to let go of a dragons roar while Juvia prepared for her attack 'water slicer' almost instantly the wyvern dropped down and disintegrated into a pile of dust.

Sting and Juvia were the victors of the first competition!

**No Ones POV**

_The second day of the games was amazing, everyone was so happy, especially at the 'capture the flag' portion..._

_Do you remember Lucy? _

_The fifth day was when everything changed..._

_He came for you didn't he? _

_He told you the secret..._

_Humanities last breath..._

_July Seventh x791..._

_We lost to fate..._

_But then...Lucy..._

_You saved us..._

_The figure sat at a writing desk clutching the quil until it almost cracked in half, tear stained cheeks as the figure dropped the pen and moved around the room silently, careful not to wake the sleeping bodies._

_The figure walked out to the balcony to look at the star filled sky, it was a reminder of what once was...Of who was once there...Tears fell down already damp cheeks as the night sky lit up with a shooting star._

_He wished for you.._


	21. We Started With A Bang!

**Lucy's POV **

_'Times up little miss lucky Lucy...'_

Lucy sat up in bed, sweat drenched her forehead as she looked around the room, finding her lover and child safe she relaxed a great deal, but the voice she had heard was so real, as if it was coming from right beside her, what could the voice have meant?

'Times up' she whispered, is something going to happen? She pushed the thoughts aside and went to take a quick shower before ordering breakfast for her family, she loved them both dearly and was thankful to the spirits above for blessing her with both of her boys.

Once in the shower she made quick work cleaning herself off, she didn't have time to spare with two males with her, and especially her son with the appetite of a healthy growing boy.

She smiled to herself as she thought of the games, the events of yesterday had been fun, and the battle portions as well, Rogue had gone up against quatro cerberus' Bacchus, it had been a tough match but at the end Rogue had been named the victor.

Next was Fairy Tail's A team Wendy against lamia scales Cheria, it ended in a tie, but both little girls put there all into the match, and to tell the truth it had been simply adorable!

And for the last battle it had been Milliana Vs. Blue Pegasus' bunny suit dude, well, Milliana won that one, I don't even think the bunny suit guy had used magic...Now that I recall it, she didn't see him use magic at all in the battle, she wondered why.

They had ended there for the day and were supposed to go straight to the battles today, she was thankful they didn't have to do more small competitions because the one yesterday took up half of the scheduled battle time.

Dressing and leaving the bathroom she silently went over to Jellal who was still sleeping on the couch, kissing his nose and watching his face scrunch up she couldn't help but giggle, his eyes flew open and he pulled her down on top of him.

'Goodmorning' he smiled sleepily at her, his voice masked with drowsiness, she kissed his cheek and whispered her good morning before wiggling away and telling him to get ready for the day, he hopped out of bed, kissed her forehead and went into the bathroom.

Walking silently to the other bed that was placed in the room she looked down at her two year old son, his birthday was coming up soon, and he would be three, oh how time flies.

Watching as he slept, blue hair sticking up in different directions, drool coming out of his mouth and limbs spread out as if he was flying she couldn't help but smile, she didn't want to wake him yet, but if she didn't do it now he wouldn't get to bed on time tonight, and so just like his father she kissed his nose and watched as his face scrunched up before his eyes lazily lifted.

'Goodmorning mommy' he said as he rubbed the sleep out of his wide brown eyes, she pulled him into a hug and whispered her good morning before telling him to take a shower after his father and then eat breakfast, which she had yet to order from room service, and so without further adieu, she hugged her son again before walking over to the communication lacrima placed beside the door.

**Jellal's POV**

After getting Jace dressed and ready for the day we all are breakfast together talking about who we thought would battle today, I was hoping to see someone from Fairy Tail battle us again, but it was likely to happen, they might even have people do tag-team battles like they did last year.

I watched as my family ate and I couldn't be happier, this wasn't how I would've expected my life to turn out eight years ago, how lucky can a guy get?

I watched as my wife slipped Jace's shoes on and I put a jacket on his small shoulder, I was still thankful to whatever almighty being granted me with this family, nothing could ruin this for me, I would make sure to always protect them, both of them at all costs!

I held Lucy's hand as she carried Jace in her other arm, we were walking out of the hotel and making our way to the arena for today's battles, I had decided for today Jace was going to stay with me in the booths so we could have a father and son day, I wasn't going to participate anyways so I didn't see a problem with it, although Lucy did, but eventually she accepted but told me she'd kill me if anything happened to him, and finally I assured her I wasn't that big of an idiot, she then dropped the subject.

We walked towards the group of our already waiting teammates and they all waved and greeted the three of us, Sting brought Jace up to his shoulders making the small boy laugh with delight, I smiled at the both of them, in a way Sting and Rogue were both of ours as well, we raised them since they were twelve, and they didn't seem to mind that Lucy and I thought of them that way.

The guild we created was in truth one big happy family, just like Lucy claimed fairy tail to be, and from what I had gathered from being around the fairy's guild hall so much they were, maybe that's where Lucy got all of her guild ideas from...hmm, the more I think about it, it's highly likely.

I was interrupted from my train of thoughts when the announcer Mato appeared on the lacrima vision;

'Hello -kabo, we are going to go straight into battles today -kabo' Mato shouted to the crowd who began cheering loudly, I was glad there wouldn't be any side competitions today.

'First up we have Sabertooths Rufus Lohr Vs. Heavenly Vanguards Akiko Assiah -kabo, please come down to the arena -kabo' Mato shouted again, we all wished Akiko good luck on this battle, she specializes in blast magic, she would do well, but she would have to be quick with Rufus.

The battle began as soon as the pumpkin was off the field, the two wasted no time attacking each other and sending blow after blow, Rufus used that stupid 'starry nights' spell but fortunately Akiko was able to dodge without getting seriously damaged, she then ran up to the red suited man and punching him clear across the arena, afterwords sending a devastating blow of magic towards him, he had little time to prepare, but unfortunately he did.

Rufus countered with an earth like spell her had memorized from fight Jura, but Akiko blasted the rock to smithereens and finally landing the last blow on her opponent, knocking him unconscious with only seconds to spare.

'That was a good fight -kabo, next we have Blue Pegasus' Ren Vs. Fairy Tail A Erza Scarlet -kabo' Mato announced and both went down to the arena, I knew Erza would make quick work of the air mage, the battle ended in less then five minutes, but what confused me was when her eyes locked onto mine.

Her eyes were filled with anger, betrayal and jealousy, was she angry that Lucy and I had gotten together? I didn't have time to think about it as Lucy walked up with Jace in her arms and kissing my cheek, telling me to take Jace to the bathroom, I kissed her lips and quickly ran off to find the nearest restroom.

**Gray's POV**

'Well we all saw that coming' I said out loud as Ezra made her way back to our booth, when I caught her eye she didn't look to happy and she kept glaring at Lucy's guild, no, wait, as I followed her line of sight she was glaring AT Lucy, but why?

Of course! Gray you idiot, she's jealous because Lucy married Jellal, duh! That's so obvious, but I hope she isn't planning anything stupid, Lucy's still our friend!

But I wasn't going to take my chances and ask her what's wrong, not with the dangerous aura she's giving off, I scooted away from her a bit and looked at the scoreboard;

_First place: Heavenly Vanguard: 20 points_

_Second place: Lamia Scale: 10 points_

_Second place: Fairy Tail A team: 10 points_

_Third place: Fairy Tail B team: 5 points_

_Third place: Mermaid Heel: 5 points_

_Third place: Sabertooth: 5 points_

_Quatro Cerbarus: 0 points_

_Blue Pegasus: 0 points_

So, we have the same number of points as Lamia Scale? Dammit, Heavenly Vanguard really got a good start on these games! I ran a hand through my hair as I glance at the arena, it was now Blue Pegasus' Hibiki Lates Vs. Quatro Cerberus' Nobarly and believe it or not Hibiki actually managed to hit the dude once or twice, unfortunately for them Quatro Cerberus had won the match gaining them five points.

The next battle was Lamia Scale's Yuka Suzuki Vs. Fairy Tail B's Laxus Dreyar, yep, the match was over in a heartbeat, Laxus didn't even give the poor guy a chance to move, for goodness sake his eyebrows burnt off!

They ended the games there for the day, we all were pretty ecstatic about the points, surely we would catch up! No doubt about it!

**No One's POV**

_The figure lowered their head, not daring to take a peek at the man standing in front of her, how can one sentence ruin...everything?_

_Do you remember Lucy? _

_What he said..._

_I was right beside you..._

_'Time's up Lucky Lucy...'_

_I held you up, as your world fell apart..._

_And after that..._

_After that..._

_...Dear..._

_...You..._


	22. Darling Dearest

**No One's POV**

_The fourth day of the Grand Magic Games started with a bang! Literally the sound of a flare being sent high in the sky to signal the start._

_You were so happy Lucy, so happy..._

_But then..._

_There was the first battle.._

_Between you and Ezra, she had a certain hatred in her eyes, and I knew from watching her throughout the games, she had sealed her heart in hate._

_She was careless, she wanted to see you suffer, and you, kind and caring Lucy...You did nothing. Did you know how much she loathed you?_

_But still you held on, countering some of her attacks, did you feel as if you deserved that?_

_And then, it was like you snapped..._

_The tables turned._

_With everyone telling for Ezra to stop, she wouldn't, her hatred and jealousy was to much for her, so she kept going._

_You had a lot of broken bones,but then...You fought back._

_You won._

_My resolve was clear on that day, as I rushed to heal you first..._

_I thought about what I was doing, 'i should heal Ezra first' I thought._

_But I couldn't, I found myself more involved with you._

_My mother figure, my sister figure, whatever you want to call it._

_You were always there for me, when my world came crashing down,it was you who picked me up._

_So why..._

_...One sentence shattered your world.._

_And I couldn't save you..._

_The spirit king had come.._

_And the eighty eight stars of the heavens had sealed your fate._

_That's what you told me anyways._

_Yes, the fifth day of the games, I had come to you, we walked to the gardens located inside the castle walls._

_That's when time stopped and he sped down from the heavens.._

_'Times up Lucky Lucy...'_

_How can one sentence linger in someone's mind for so long...?_

_Or was it the look of hopelessness on Lucy's face as the planet's on her thigh began to glow.._

_And then they disappeared..._

_'Times up Lucky Lucy...'_

**Wendy's POV**

I awoke to someone shaking me relentlessly, I slowly opened my eyes and rubbed them to get the sleep out, and saw that it was Gray who was shaking me.

'I'm sorry I slept in didn't I' I asked sheepishly, he shook his head and smiled before telling me it was time to get up, that's right! Today's the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games, I wonder what exciting stuff we are going to do today!

As I got ready for the days events I remembered the previous fights involving both fairy tail teams and Lucy's new guild, all of the battles were certainly amazing, especially Lucy's, she is so powerful now, when she defeated Kagura it was amazing, she took her down in less then five minutes!

I still had yet to decide what to do about my...problem...I tried hard to think about it, Lucy had always been there for me, and I wanted to be with her, but fairy tail has also been there for me, so what should I do? I talked to Carla and she said it was up to me to decide, but she would follow me where ever I go.

I walked down the hall to the stadium,everyone was already here, as soon as I arrived Mato, the announcer said something that made my blood run cold.

'Lucy Fernandez from Heavenly Vanguard Vs. Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail team A'

Oh no, this was going to end badly, especially with the way Ezra's eyes were dancing wildly with hatred, yes, she was jealous, she hated the blonde that I thought so fondly of, this wasn't like her, I knew that, but something inside her had snapped.

Not being able to control the events that happened the last seven years we've been gone made her crazy, she thought that she was supposed to end up with the blue haired male, but she loathed Lucy for ending up with him.

I turned to look at the balcony that held my dear friend, I watched as she smiled widely at her team, gave her husband and son a kiss before making her way to the field, smiling widely at Erza and waving at her, only to receive a glare and a smirk in return.

And then the flare went off.

The blondes smile faded as she saw the look in Ezra's eyes.

Wendy knew then and there that Erza had become a ticking time bomb waiting to blow up in the blondes face

Erza wasted no time equipping to her strongest armor, and sending blow after blow towards Lucy, who did nothing but defend herself against the attacks, she didn't want to fight her friend, but the thing that Lucy didn't know that Wendy did, was that Erza considered her an enemy now.

After five minutes Lucy was battered and bruised, I could make out from here the way her arm was twisted wasn't natural, I was scared for her.

And I cried for her.

As everyone yelled at Erza to stop torturing lucy, but she was relentless, and as thunder began to sound over head, we knew Lucy had, had enough.

Lucy had snapped, I watched as lightening flashed across the sky as it darkened immensely.

It was terrifyingly beautiful.

I watched as the wind picked up around Lucy and her hair whipped her face, she chanted something I couldn't hear and then, with a flash and a 'bang' a rumble and a terrible scream, Erza was done for.

I accidentally let out a cheer for Lucy, the others gave me a funny look but decided to ignore me, I was thankful, yet it was so embarrassing!

I rushed out to the field to heal Lucy, I don't know why I didn't go to Erza first, she was my teammate after all.

But I couldn't do it.

I found myself caring more for the blonde who was like a sister, a mother, my best friend.

Everyone yelled at me for it, but at the moment I couldn't care less,Lucy needed me, and that's all I cared about.

Erza had it coming...She knew that those kinds of thoughts could get you no where, and she had wanted to destroy Lucy, it wasn't just a game for Erza, she had wanted Lucy dead.

The look in her eyes...I'll never forget it.

And as I healed the blonde in front of me, I knew what I was going to do.

It wasn't a hard decision anymore.

I was going to be with Lucy, no matter what the cost.


	23. The Time I Spent With You

**Gray's POV**

The fourth day of the games were upon us, I had a feeling today wasn't going to be a good day though, and as I went towards the arena, and heard the announcer say who was fighting, I knew it was true.

The look in Erza's eyes that day, I'll never forget it, they held pure hatred towards Lucy, I had never seen the fierce red head this mad, was it because Lucy was with Jellal? It had to be, there was nothing else to pin her behavior on.

As they entered the arena Lucy smiled and waved, but as she saw the look in the red heads eyes she prepared for a fierce battle, and a brutal battle it was.

Lucy took a lot of hits, her bones cracked under the ferocity of the hits, the cracks echoed through the stadium, but Ezra didn't stop, we even yelled at her to stop torturing our ex-guild member, but her heart was sealed with hatred.

But finally after what seemed like years Lucy decided it would be a good time to fight back, lightening struck several spots near Ezra and Lucy, rain poured like a river falling from the sky, the wind picked up and along with it Lucy's hair, which twirled around her and the earth shook, enough to make Erza fall back, Lucy was seriously pissed. Erza's eyes now held fear as she looked to Lucy, truth be told I think everyone's eyes held fear.

The magic pressure from Lucy was enough to make the ground crack underfoot and rocks to fly up and swivel around her body, she was truly scary in that moment, and her glare was enough to paralyze someone.

And then she chanted something, and by the looks of it no one had heard what she said, with a loud 'bang' a flash and a scream from Erza the match was over, Lucy had won.

I heard Wendy cheer from beside me and gave her a curious glance, to which she shrugged and hid her face, I ignored it and rushed to the arena to help my fallen comrade, although she did that to Lucy out of hate, she was still my friend, but surely she knew if she used that emotion in battle it would come back and make you suffer.

Hate is the wrong emotion to have in a fight.

I glanced up and saw Wendy healing Lucy, I yelled at her to come help Ezra, her teammate but she ignored me, the determination in her eyes for Lucy said it all, she glanced back at us as if saying 'I'm sorry, but I'm not' and I knew Wendy was going to leave us...She loved Lucy, everyone knew it, and I've noticed how much more secluded and silent she's become since we've been back from Tenrou.

Yes, I knew, she wasn't happy with Lucy gone, she needed her as much as a child needs her mother, and that's what they were to most people, especially now that Lucy was a mother, Wendy needed her, and Lucy was always there for her.

I glanced up from Ezra again to see everyone yelling at Wendy still, I looked at everyone and shook my head as I stole a glance at the now sobbing Wendy as she hugged Lucy tightly, and all of her comrades surrounding her, I watched as Jellal picked his wife up bridal style and she whispered something in Wendy's ear, to which she nodded her head and turned to us, finally.

And with that, the Heavenly Vanguard guild left for the infirmary, and Wendy, still crying came over to heal Ezra. I think everyone knew that day, that our time with Wendy was running on a limited supply.

**Lucy's POV**

Jellal picked me up bridal style after Wendy finished hugging me senseless, I loved her, my little sister, it was almost as if she was my daughter, hell I felt old enough to be her mother!

I leaned down to her, kissing her forehead and whispering loving words into her ear as she hugged me tightly, I told her to go heal Ezra but she wouldn't leave my side, it was only when Jellal came and picked me up that she gained the sense to listen.

'Meet me tomorrow at the gardens, we'll talk there' I whispered before Jellal took me away, I watched her nod and silently walk towards Ezra and start healing her.

'Are you okay Lucy' Jellal asked me as he set me on the infirmary bed.

'Yes, thanks to Wendy, but you'll have to take my place tomorrow' I said with a small smile, he nodded his head and came to sit by my side.

'She was angry wasn't she' I whispered, so silently he tilted his head closer to hear me, and as he did he stiffened, and looked at me with sorrowful eyes, I leaned closer to give him a hug and gasped in pain as I felt my arm do something it shouldn't have done.

Jellal looked at me in a panic, silently asking what he should do, I shook my head, smiled and said I was fine.

'It's not your fault she angry Jellal, she loves you, and doesn't know how to accept defeat, because well...It's Ezra' I said with a small smile, he chuckled a bit and leaned on his arm, his side thrown over my legs as he fiddled with a piece of string he had found on the bed.

'I know, but to take her anger out on you...It makes me sick, the look in her eyes was deadly enough to kill' Jellal said with a shake of his head, I laughed a bit, it was true I had never seen that glare on Ezra before, and she sure glared enough.

'I didn't die, so it's fine, and I'm sure Makarov will talk to her about her behavior, you know, you can't get far in life living with nothing but hate and anger in your heart, I learned that a long time ago' I said as I recalled the first time I thought that, it was almost eight years ago, when I left Fairy Tail, it was so long ago...

'I know, I think you and I know that best of all, and Ezra to, during the Tower of Heaven incident...I just don't want to see you so hurt again, and you just kept taking her beating, what were you thinking Lucy' Jellal asked me, his expression suddenly serious, his eyes gazed into mine with such intensity that I had to look away.

'I...I'm sorry it took me a while to fight back..I wanted to make her feel better, I thought...Well actually I don't know what I thought' I chuckled a small bit, but stopped when I saw Jellal's eyes again, he leaned closer and hugged me fiercely.

'Don't ever do that again, she was going to kill you, that's what her aim was, you could read her like the page in a book, don't put yourself in harm's way just to make someone happy' Jellal said as he gave me multiple kisses.

I'm sorry, I won't risk my life like that anymore, no more hurting myself to make someone else happy' I laughed and crossed my heart, he chuckled and laid beside me. A few hours later Sting and Rogue brought Jace in and he scrambled up the bed to us. We all talked for hours that night, we didn't have a care in the world.

All were happy, everything was fine and the GMG'S were better then ever.

We felt as if nothing could go wrong, we were in a perfect world.

Who knew that tomorrow would bring the downfall of that?

**No One's POV**

_A figure sat above the roof of a hotel, the night stars seemed to be dancing wildly, but she knew they were still, as still as the corpses that lay inside their coffins._

_The people in the room below her, mourned for her, and yet she was alive...Somewhat._

_She would show herself as soon as the song was sung by her lover, as soon as her baby cried for her and her sister lost all hope._

_She was the spirit of The Heart, but her heart felt cold and abandoned..._

_Was it always like that? She wondered, no, she had known love, and she still loved._

_They would all be together again someday...Soon...But for now she sat in the shadows and waited.._

'Who shot that arrow in your throat?

Who missed the crimson apple?

It hung heavy on the tree above your head

This chaos this calamity, this garden once was perfect

Give your immortality to me; I'll set you up against the stars'


	24. Beautiful Goodbye's

**No One's POV**

_A woman's cry echoed through the night as the first star was seen shining brightly above her. _

_No one had heard something so sorrowful sounding._

_Some prayed for the unknown woman, and others ran to help, but nothing was there, all was silent in the kings garden that held the most beautiful roses._

_And then, when they turned to leave, thinking it was just their imagination, the roars echoed throughout the night sky, and something tremendous began to stir..._

**Wendy's POV **

'Meet me tomorrow in the kings garden' Lucy whispered to me, that was four hours ago, I had since healed Ezra and settled back in to watch the remaining matches of the day, nothing was exciting, my mind kept drifting to Lucy.

How was she?

Was she okay?

I just couldn't get her out of my mind, I was worried, and I wanted to be by her side. I knew what I had to do, I knew it was a hard choice, and I needed to let Carla know as well, we were going to leave Fairy Tail.

I didnt know if it was right, but it felt right to me, I needed her in my life, and I was afraid of loosing her like I lost Grandine and Jellal, well Mystogan. I couldn't deal with loosing someone again.

Today's other matches were between Lamia Scale and Quatro Cerberus -Lamia gained five points.

Thirdly Blue Pegasus Vs. Fairy Tail A - Fairy Tail A gained five points.

Mermaid Heel Vs. Sabertooth - Sabertooth gained five points.

Then for the finale of the day Heavenly Vanguard Vs. Fairy Tail B - Heavenly Vaguard's Rogue dominated Juvia gaining them five points.

And just like that we were done for the day.

Master came for us later as we were visiting with Ezra in the infirmary, I healed her some more but she wasn't nearly as bad as Lucy, I found myself wishing I could go and see her.

Master told us we had to combine teams, because Quatro Cerberus pulled out, but we also got to combine our points, so that was the only good thing that came out of this.

Now our team includes; Laxus, Gajeel, Natsu, Gray and Erza, who will be good to go by tomorrow.

Heavenly Vanguard and Fairy Tail were neck and neck, we ended up being ahead by ten points, everyone was happy with the outcome, but we still had three days to go..

_First Place - Fairy Tail - 40 points_

_Second Place - Heavenly Vanguard - 30 points_

_Third Place - Lamia Scale - 15 points_

_Fourth Place - Sabertooth - 10 points_

_Fifth Place - Mermaid Heel - 5 points_

_Sixth Place - Blue Pegasus - 0 points_

We were winning, that's what we aimed for since we had arrived here. So why wasn't I happy?

**Gray's POV**

When master told us that the scores for both teams would be combined I was so happy, we were winning the GMG's, something our guild hadn't been able to do in seven years!

It was an exhilarating feeling being so close to our goal and I was happy, but soon the happiness I felt turned to depression as I glanced at Wendy again, she didn't look happy, the smile on her face was an indication of that, because it was fake.

She was certainly going to be leaving us soon, I could feel it, she needed Lucy, everyone knew that, and I believe Lucy probably needed her to.

But that didn't mean I wanted her to go, she was a member of our guild, our family, but we couldn't keep her here when she felt so depressed.

I looked at her to Ezra again, knowing that Ezra herself had sealed the deal on Wendy's leaving, and it felt horrible, I knew why Ezra was so mad at Lucy but did it really have to come down to this?

For a moment I felt disgusted with the red haired beauty laying peacefully before me, but it was gone in a flash, replaced by sorrow, yes, I felt bad for Ezra, she had so much taken from her and she gave her all to protect her comrades.

She deserved some sort of happiness, but she wasn't going to get it from where she craved it from. And I felt sorry for her, but I also felt sorry for Lucy, she deserved to be happy without someone getting angry at her, certainly one of her friends, we kicked her out of her own guild for crying out loud, who are we to take her happiness away by trying to get Ezra something she wants?

Psh, like we could take those two away from each other! Jellal and Lucy stuck together like glue, everyone could tell how addicted they are to each other, no get that thought out of your head right now Gray.

I shook my head and looked around the room again, everyone was happy, except Wendy, and surprisingly Natsu, who looked like he was thinking, but thinking about what?

**Natsu's POV**

I sat in a chair by Erza's bed, I don't know why I felt this way, but I had an awful feeling, I just couldn't shake it.

I thought about everything that happened today, Lucy and Erza's fight, it was so intense, but I had never seen the red heads eyes so full of hate before, and it was all directed at our old guild-mate, but why?

I just couldn't figure it out, and then there was Wendy, she had healed Lucy first after the intense battle, I yelled at her for it, but she was doing what she wanted and ignored everyone else around her.

And I understood why, she loved Lucy, exactly like I love Igneel, a parental type of love, I can see it in her eyes as she glances around the room, she's dying to run to the blonde haired woman.

When we were out in the arena yelling for her, I looked towards a silent Gray to see him shaking his head, that's when I figured it out and grew silent as well, Wendy was undoubtedly going to leave us to be with Lucy.

I had noticed how silent and secluded the blue haired dragon slayer had been since we arrived home from Tenrou, but I didn't think she was going to be leaving, I always thought Lucy might've returned back home to us, but like always I seemed to be wrong.

Maybe this bad feeling I have is wrong to, it probably is.

I missed Luce a lot, and to see her in so much pain because of one of our own was painful for me, I wonder if it was painful for anyone else? I know it was for Wendy, I had watched her tears fall.

That was painful to. I didn't know why Ezra wanted to hurt Lucy that bad, I just couldn't figure it out for the life of me, was it because she left Fairy Tail? Did it have something to do with her power? Giving Gray a spot on the council? Or was this whole mess about Jellal? I wracked my brain for an answer but nothing came to me.

Eventually I decided to ignore it, and the feeling I had, the feeling that something terrible was going to happen soon, it couldn't, everything was going so good, well besides Ezra and Lucy's battle, also the fact that Wendy looked so heartbroken, but other then that everything was fine, and everyone was fine.

Ezra woke up after a while and Wendy told her to go back to sleep and rest for tomorrow's games, she complied, she didn't even apologize for the way she acted which I found confusing, usually after an act like that she'd be begging for forgiveness, but alas, she didn't.

After that we all went down to the bar to celebrate us being in first place, I know we still have three days left, but damn it we weren't planning on looking, no way, not as soon as we got to the top!

I wonder what they have in store for us tomorrow? I couldn't help getting excited at the thought.

**Wendy's POV**

I walked to the bar with Natsu and Gray beside me, and I was holding Carla in my arms, I felt bad, whenever the two boys looked at me they had sadness in their eyes, did they know my plans? They couldn't of, I haven't even told Carla yet, I planned to tell her tonight though.

It would undoubtedly be painful leaving this guild, but I wanted to be with Lucy so badly I couldn't help it, I needed her.

I didn't feel like hanging around a bar all night so I told the two boys goodnight and hurried to our hotel to talk to Carla and get some sleep.

We entered the room silently and both got ready for bed, after I turned of the lights I laid down and stared at the ceiling, thinking of a way to tell her.

'Child, what's wrong, you've been sad all day' Carla said, I looked over to her and smiled a sad smile.

'You wish to leave don't you' she sighed, and looked at me with big eyes.

'Yes, I don't know why, but I just want to be with Lucy so badly, is that selfish of me Carla? Is it bad that I feel as if she is somewhat of a mother to me' I asked with tears starting to appear in the corner of my eyes, the small white cat came up and wiped them away and smiled sadly.

'Wendy, you must do what makes you happy, if you go I will follow, I always will, I don't think it's selfish at all, you need someone to look up to and albeit she is still a child, she is more grown up then we realize, if she is a mother figure to you then so be it, you are not selfish for wanting something you've lacked for so long' Carla said, a small smile breaking out over her face, I smiled back at her.

'I love you Wendy, whatever it is we do, I'll be with you forever' she added on as she came and put her little arms around me and I hugged her back, my resolve was now clear for certain now, I would meet Lucy tomorrow as planned and tell her of my decision.

**No One's POV **

_Thunder clapped along the sky as the figure sat once again on the rooftops, listening to the steady breathing of her comrades inside._

_They still mourned for her. Even though she was alive._

_She had been forbidden to tell, and she hated that._

_Rain landed on her and soaked her to the bone as she jumped from the roof, her hair was flowing behind her as she ran, she looked back and saw a figure on the balcony, almost as if it was beckoning her home._

_But she couldn't come back, not yet._

_She stood silently in the road and stared up at the figure, her lover, that's who it was... And he saw her..._

_'Come back to me...' he whispered, was it meant for her to hear? She wondered. She shook her head and smiled sadly at him, and walked closer so he could see it was her, and that she lived._

_Screw the rules they had set._

_'In time...'_

_He cried for her, and as she faded away from him she whispered the most beautiful thing that he had heard;_

_'I'll always come back to you...Wait for me my love...' and then she was gone._

_The male sat in silence, his sobs muffled by his hand as he brought it up to his mouth, he stared at the spot she once was._

_ She was alive._


	25. Together Forever?

**Jellal's POV**

I sat in the infirmary watching Lucy sleep, she looked so peaceful and I didn't want to wake her to tell her I was leaving for the games.

Yes, it's the fifth day today and we were all excited, it had been announced that there would be tag team battles today, and I was hoping to see the dragon slayers go up against each other, that would be quite an epic fight.

I had talked to Lucy about Wendy last night and apparently the young mage was wanting to join our guild, I was okay with that, the more the merrier I suppose, I could tell the small girl loved Lucy as if she were her own mother and I thought it was a great thing, considering the girls age.

I gently shook Lucy awake to tell her I was heading out, she rubbed her eyes and looked at me sleepily before smiling wide and telling me good luck, she was so beautiful first thing in the morning, with her sleepy eyes and messed up hair.

I kissed her goodbye along with Jace who was sleeping on the next bed over and then I left for the arena, I knew Lucy was going to the kings gardens before the last match of the day to talk to Wendy, I'm sure everything will work out for everyone in the end.

I just hope everyone finds happiness, including Erza.

I had wanted to jump in and help Lucy as soon as I saw the red heads eyes, I had never seen the so full of hate, and she vowed never to hate a friend, did she not?

And Lucy, she wanted to give Erza what she wanted, which was ultimately Lucy's death, how could she have not know that it was her goal to kill? I read her like an open book, from the beginning of the match to the last time I saw her eyes open, besides the small hint of fear when Lucy used her magic.

Sometimes that blonde wife of mine is so troublesome, but that's why I love her, and her kind and caring heart.

I finally entered the arena and was surrounded by my comrades, We had decided to switch the team's and put all dragon slayers together, so it was me, Sting, Rogue, Mizu and Aisu, and all of us were hoping for a good game, plus we needed to get more points, especially after the creators put the two Fairy Tail teams together, thus giving them forty points, ten points more then us.

We didn't have a doubt that we would climb to the top once again, it was our day, I could feel it.

'Hello, hello -kabo, welcome to the fifth day of the Grand Magic Games -kabo' Mato said, the crowd and the participants cheered in response.

'We are going to do tag team battles today -kabo, the team that wins will gain ten points -kabo' Mato announced. Ahh so if we can win we will be even with Fairy Tail, well if we go up and win against them that is.

'First battle of the day is Mermaid Heel's Milliana and Kagura Vs. Blue Pegasus' Ichyia and Bunny suit guy -kabo' Mato announced, the crowd cheered for their favorites and I looked intently down at the match, I figured it would be an easy win for Mermaid Heel, considering the bunny suit man didn't have magic, at least I didn't feel any coming from him.

And about ten minutes later I was proved right, Mermaid Heel gained ten points.

'Very good match -kabo, anyways now it's Sabertooth's Orga and Rufus Vs. Lamia Scales Jura and Lyon -kabo, good luck' Mato shouted.

This should be interesting, if I remember correctly Rufus and Jura fought once before and that ended in a tie, if Orga takes out Lyon it would be two on one, but Lyon holds his own fairly well.

A lot of scratches and blood later the match ended in a tie, each team gaining five points.

'And now what we've all been waiting for -kabo, Heavenly Vanguard's Twin Hearts -well the first half of the heart, the other half is their beautiful girlfriends -kabo, anyways Sting and Rogue -kabo, Vs. Fairy Tail's Natsu and Gajeel -kabo, this will certainly be an interesting battle' Mato shouted, the crowd cheered loudly as the opponents stepped into the arena...

**Wendy's POV**

As soon as Fairy Tail's battle started I slipped out of the stadium, I had told Lucy I would meet her in half an hour in the kings garden, and I wasn't about to miss my opportunity to talk to her.

I went unnoticed as I slipped past everyone, Carla floated silently beside me, she knew where we were going, I had told her everything last night, we were both scared and excited for a change.

The kings garden was beautiful, there was a huge pond in the middle with fountains and lily pads, and all sorts of wonderful smelling flowers, of all sorts of colors to.

Guards surrounded the outside of the gates, making sure no one with ill-intent gets in and ruins it all.

I still had ten minutes to wait so I walked around and admired everything, from the light displays, to water displays right down to the small ladybugs lounging on the flowers, it was so peaceful and relaxing.

I thought of nothing else but how at peace I felt at the moment, and I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't hear someone walk up to me, until slim arms wrapped tightly around my waist and a kiss was placed on top of my head, I immediately knew it was Lucy, no one else did that to me.

'Hi, Lucy' I smiled brightly up at her and she smiled brightly down at me.

'So, you wanted to talk to me, right' she asked sincerely, I gulped and nodded my head, Carla looking at me as if telling me to actually say something.

'Don't be nervous with me Wendy, you know I'll listen to anything you have to say and give you helpful advice, I won't judge you' Lucy smiled and hugged me sideways, I laughed nervously.

'Goodness child, say it' Carla scolded, okay, okay, I get it!

'I want to join your guild...' I said in a whisper, Lucy looked down at me and for a moment I thought she would say no, but she laughed and her eyes danced with happiness.

'Of course you can, your welcome always, there was no need to ask, silly girl, I love you Wendy, forever and always, you and Carla are welcome anytime, and if you want to join all the better, I can't stand being away from your cute face anyways' she laughed, I sighed in relief, I really thought she was going to say no for a moment, I really am silly..

'But can I ask why, I thought you loved Fairy Tail' Lucy said casually,right now we sat in front of the pond on a bench, flowers of all kinds surrounded us and the breeze was nice and cool on the hot night.

'Because...Your not there anymore, and your the closest thing to a mom I can remember beside Grandine, and I just love you so much, I don't like being in Fairy Tail without you..' I cried, Lucy held me tightly and whispered soothing words to get me calm, that why I love her, she's always there and never judging about why people do things.

Suddenly I felt her breath get caught in her throat, I looked at her startled and that's when I noticed the breeze that was gently flowing earlier had stopped, as well as the water that used to be spilling lazily from the fountains...

I'll never forget the look on her face at that moment, when he crashed down from the heavens and said those words;

_'Times up Lucky Lucy...'_


	26. The Mistake That Made Me Hate You

**No One's POV**

_She remembered that day, it had happened only a month ago, she remembered the shouts of the lacrima screens saying the final tag team battle of the day had resulted in a tie, she was happy then._

_Why had her happiness been taken away?_

_The streets had long ago been abandoned, night had taken its hold on the world as she walked steadily to her destination._

_The kings garden._

_Where everything started only a month before. It was eerily silent here, the only sound coming from the trickling water out of the fountains, she sat on one of the benches beneath a willow tree._

_She took out the elegant crystal key, it had a heart shaped top and was designed with red swirls, she hated this key, she had suffered because of it._

_Her lover and family mourned because of it, if she had known what her fate was when she accepted this foolish request she never would have taken it._

_Never would have been willing to become it._

_Never would have died for it._

_The lost key, the forbidden key._

_One that night one month ago, she became it._

_The forbidden constellation of the heart._

_How ironic was it that her own heart was dying?_

_There was a shift in the air, she looked up to see the man she hated at the moment._

_The Man who caused this, the one who took away her world._

_'Hello Spirit King' she whispered as she looked back to the ground._

_'It's time Lucy' he said sorrowfully._

_'Time for what' she snapped, hasn't he done enough to her?_

_'It's time to come home...' He whispered again, she looked up at him, his face held tears, she sighed, and frowned up at him, her own tears poured down her face as she stood and started to disappear, before she was fully gone she heard a voice in the distance;_

_'Lucy wait' the male voice screamed, she turned right before she disappeared, seeing a mop of blue hair running as fast as they could towards her, she smiled sadly as she dropped her key to the ground, knowing he'd find it, she disappeared into dust._

_The male stood dumbfounded, he didn't know whether to cry or smile, he looked at the key in his hand and he instantly knew what it was and who it was for._

_'So, that's what you sacrificed to save us' he whispered as he clutched the key to his chest, he then looked up to the stars and found the heart constellation, it was small, and he couldn't remember ever seeing it before, but now the stars that made it seemed to shine the brightest._

_'I'll see you again, I promise' he whispered to the sky._

**Lucy's POV**

'Times up Lucky Lucy..'

My face scrunched up in despair, this couldn't be happening, not now...please not now...I've been waiting for seven years for him, for him to say those words, I knew what they meant...Their coming...

I looked to Wendy and Carla their eyes on me, wide and scared and then the Spirit King put his forefinger to my forehead, and a light shone brightly, and then it was gone, only to be replaced by another brightness from the tattoo on my thigh, the planet's.

'So, it's time is it' I asked, honestly though I was scared, nothing can prepare you to go up against death himself and his beasty...

I've granted you the power of the seven dragons; fire, water, wind, earth, light, heaven's arc, and finall, time, which will allow you to bring life back to what is destroyed' the king boomed, suddenly I felt a huge source of power being pulled into me, it hurt but felt incredible at the same time.

'I have to ask, but why did you choose me for this' I asked him, I couldn't help but notice the sorrow pass through his eyes, but I shrugged it off soon after.

'Eight years ago I granted you this power, it laid dormant until this time, you are one of my most trusted friends, I believe in you Lucy' he answered, Wendy was hugging me tightly as we both looked up at the large man.

'What darkness' Wendy asked, she trembled slightly while saying it and I held her tighter.

'It is said the on this day Acnologia will raise havoc, and Zeref will summon great demons of destruction, I am sorry for putting the world on your shoulders Lucy, it is the only way' the king answered, Wendy stiffened beside me, I had heard stories from them about Zeref and the dragon that took him out, I also knew I'd have to fight him one day...it was my destiny, a horrible one at that.

'Go home Wendy' I managed to say after a moment's silence, she was not going to be involved in this.

'I won't leave you Lucy' the small girl stated bravely though I could see her trembling.

'Carla...Get her out of here' I whispered as I started to walk forward, I looked back at the duo, the small cat nodded sadly and attached its tail to the screaming and thrashing girl as she begged to be let go.

'Have faith in me' I whispered to her and then looked to the spirit king once again to see him looking down at us with sadness.

One the small girl was gone he started talking again.

'He's in the East mountain of Crocus...He knows your coming old friend' he stated, his expression serious for once, I nodded and started to walk away before he stopped me.

'Everyone in the spirit realm wishes you luck Lucy, have faith in yourself and you can do incredible things..Protect the future, protect your loved ones' he said, his mouth a grim line.

I nodded, 'always' I whispered as I started walking away again.

Unknowingly kissing my own future goodbye.

**Spirit Realm.**

**After The Kings Return.**

**Loke's POV**

'Why didn't you tell her' I screamed angrily as the king came back into our world.

'How could I' he asked l, his expression was pained, but I couldn't care less, he was supposed to let her know what she was getting herself mixed up in.

'We had a deal that when the time came you would tell her everything' I shouted, I pushed my sunglasses up my face in frustration, this whole situation was absolutely ridiculous, plus I was worried about Lucy, even after gaining new powers she still cared deeply for us, and we were still her main magic.

'How can I tell someone that they will hypothetically die' the king boomed. 'Oh now he's angry, that's great' I thought sarcastically.

'You just do it, you needed to let her have a choice in this to, she has a family! You roped her into this, and once she finds out what happens after she's used the magic YOU granted her, she'll hate you forever' I snarled, it was bad enough letting Lucy get into this situation, but it was even worse now that our king didn't hold up his end of our deal.

'I'm sorry Loke' the king said, his head hung down in defeat.

'Its to late for sorries, by the end of this, she'll be a spirit, bound to this worl for eternity...The forbidden heart, do you know what that means, she'll be immortal, she will live on when her family dies, she will suffer, and all because of your foolishness' I screamed, I was panting by the end of my rant, that's when the king shot his head up.

'Don't you think I know that?! This had to be done, she was the only person capable of holding that magic, I'll make sure she sees her family again...Don't worry about that...She will have to learn to live with it..And if she hates me, so be it' the king boomed, oh now I was fuming.

'Lucy will never forgive you for this, and neither will I' I growled, and with that I left the room.


	27. The Life I Left Behind

_I apologize for the terrible fight scene now, I am really bad at fight scenes, it will be short, I'm not planning on making it long fortune fear of it turning to complete shit._

_Check out my other story, ' My Name Is Memory.' :) I'd be very, very happy to get more reviews :)_

_-Love HannieB._

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

It was like an intricate dance, it felt like we had practiced forever.

Maybe we had.

We had spent hours dancing around the other, demons destroyed, the mountain crumbling to bits.

It was him, myself and his dragon.

We were centered closer to town, so close I could hear the shouting of concerned citizens, the games had been put on pause, and for some reason I felt as if I had multiple pairs of eyes watching my every move, maybe I did...

The dragon roared, taking with it the rest of the crumbling mountain, Zeref smirked from where he stood in front of me.

It was time to use _that_, the King told me it was the only way I could win.

I charged up my energy and the dark mages smirk faltered at the power that seemed to be seaping out of me.

I glared at him and then to the dragon who was hovering close by, I couldn't let them get farther then they already had, they had already damaged so much...

I raised my fists in the air, getting ready for the final blow.

'Seven dragons ultimate strategy: Dragons Judgement' I whispered, the King had taught me the spell just before leaving, this would end the chaos.

A cascade of colors exploded from a magic circle that was placed above both human and dragon.

Red, blue, light blue, brown, white, yellow, and purple.

Fire, water, wind, earth, light, heavens arc, and time.

The king chose me for this, all my training was for this moment, the moment I would destroy the evil in this world, to be able to live with my family without fear.

I was doing this for them.

The twister of colors exploded onto the dragon and his companion, the energy that blasted to earth was enough to make me go flying backwards.

A deafening pained roar was heard throughout Crocus that day, as both man and beast perished in a black dust, they laid in holes that the blast had made, both bodies unrecognizable to one who hadn't seen them before.

They had been defeated. But I was defeated to.

I fell to the ground as I grew tired, so very tired, and I was in so much pain.

'Princess...' a male voice sounded through the blackness that crowded my eyes. 'What was going on' I wondered.

'Loke, wh-whats happening' I asked, my body felt light, like I would float away if it wasn't for him holding me down, I felt like I was suffocating unknown reason, I felt so weak...

'The King will explain when we arrive...You did good Lucy...' he said silently, was that sadness in his voice? I briefly wondered, but I was far to tired to care.

I let him pick me up off the ground, the world around me growing darker, I felt myself fading from this world...

'Am I dying' I thought to myself as my eyes closed and I fell into a deep sleep.

**Loke's POV**

**Spirit World.**

I arrived with Lucy in the spirit world thirty minutes ago, she was already stabilized, thanks to Virgo, unfortunately she would have a scar running across her cheek, but I hardly thought about that.

She was going to be devastated when she woke up, which should be quite soon.

'Shes waking up Leo' Virgo said as she stepped out of the room we placed Lucy in, I nodded to her and looked to the King, he sat in a large chair looking very, very guilty. 'Just as he should' I thought to myself and felt myself giving him a glare.

He sighed as he looked my way and stood up, walking through the open door to talk to the newest spirit.

She was going to hate them all. They had taken everything from her, without her permission no less, yes, he was terrified of what Lucy would do.

He knew she would be very upset, livid even. It would be a miracle if they made it through this alive.

He walked into the room where his master was resting, she was laid up in bed with tears in her eyes, she looked as if she had lost a very precious thing. And she had.

The king had already told her, he realized.

'L-Loke i-is it true' she stuttered, her words were barely heard through her sobs, and then he nodded, and she broke even more.

At that moment he knew, he had lost a friend and a master, her tears stopped but she looked at them with so much hate, and he really couldn't blame her.

He knew she wasn't going to take this well, the spirit king knew it to, Loke had tried hard to get him to reconsider his decision, Lucy had just started out in her life, and she was happy.

At least she got eight years in before this happened...No that was wrong to think, Lucy deserved a lifetime of happiness, and her spirits and their king had ripped it right away once she had it in her hands.

Suddenly she was throwing things around the room, breaking anything within her reach, he could feel how upset she was, the anger she felt was rolling off of her in waves. He felt guilty, and his own tears started to fall.

It felt as if his own heart had been ripped right out of his chest, his master...no his friends face was twisted in agony and in hatred, an emotion he'd never experienced with her before.

No there was going to be no bouncing back from this one.

A large 'thud' rebounded throughout the room, and he cautiously looked at Lucy once again, she had thrown a book directly at his kings face, and was now sitting on her knees, banging her fists on the ground.

'Once I found happiness, you take it away. I hate you.' Her voice was venomous, much unlike the Lucy he had come to know and love, toxic almost, it made him want to choke. He had been apart of this.

The king stood, he wasn't crying, but he had a frown on his face and sad eyes, Loke felt no sympathy towards him, he deserved to be hated by her, he had treated Lucy like a pawn in his game of chess.

'I hate you, both of you, dammit I want nothing to do with you, take me home' she yelled as the tears started flowing once again. The king shook his head.

'Your a spirit now Lucy. You can't go back right now' his voice was laced heavily with sympathy for the blonde girl who was on her knees crying before us.

'L-Loke, you'll take me back right' she stuttered tearfully, I looked at her sadly, then shook my head, if the King said something, it became law, I couldn't disobey him, as much as I wanted to t that moment. ''I'm sorry.'

She looked at me with tears in her eyes, but soon that became determination. 'If you assholes won't take me home, I'll find a way myself' she yelled as she stomped towards the door.

Her face became shocked as I reached an arm out to hold her back, shaking my head again. 'No Lucy, not now', rest first, you'll see them soon' I told her as I glared u at my king, he smiled sadly and nodded his head at me.

He cast a spell that made her sleep.

She hated us, and she probably would forever. I'd lost her, my friend, my master. She'd never forgive any of us.


	28. Constellation Of The Forbidden Heart

**No One's POV **

The blonde took on last look back at her king, he nodded for her to go ahead. She turned and bit her lip, this was the first time she had been aloud in the human world in three weeks.

She had started to give u hope of ever returning to normal, she had even started to accept that her happiness was gone.

All of the inhabitants of the celestial world knew she was no longer happy, and they felt sorry for her, they felt anger towards their king for doing such a lowly thing, but they really couldn't blame him, he had saved the human race with his spectacular game of chess.

The blonde set her eyes in determination, and pushed the golden gate open.

The air felt heavy to her, like she would suffocate, and her energy was drained drastically, but she pressed on. The only thing she was mad about was the fact that she wasn't aloud to come into contact with her family.

She accepted that, just like she accepted everything after a while. Even if she hadn't known it then, she gave up her happiness for millions of others to find their own, she envied them deep down, but was happy she was able to give mankind that chance.

It was dark as she stepped out into the cold night of Crocus, she knew they were here, she had kept a watchful eye on her lover, sister and son.

That's what she hated most about becoming this, she had to leave them behind, as they grew older, and as they died, even when a thousand years passed, everyone she knew now, would be dead. And yet she would keep on living...

She would probably end up at the beck and call of some nutcase, albeit, years down the road, but that didn't mean she was looking forward to it.

She actually hated all of this.

Hated it so much..

She had just settled down, just started her damn life, and those damn spirits took it away.

She would never be like them, she would never trust them.

After all she was the forbidden heart, she was forbidden for a reason after all.

Yes, she had learned of the forbidden heart when she woke up in the spirit world the third time.

She was said to be beautiful, but had a rather dark side, two personalities in one, because of the dark side in her personality she was locked away in the spirit world for a long time, up until she perished by leaving the spirit world without permission some thousand years ago, she had wreaked havoc on a small town, used up most of her energy, but because she had killed so many humans she was banned to Earth-land for the remainder of her days, which wasn't a very long time.

Lucy felt sad for the woman, but killing people has its consequences, she was determined to get the constellation of the heart on the right track. But if she could she would always go back to being human, she had never wanted things to turn out like this...

**Lucy's POV**

She walked through the kings garden where everything had started, it felt as if this place was her beginning and her end, in truth it was.

Although Lucy was here, she knew she couldn't contact her family, though she had no idea why. 'Would something bad happen if she did' she wondered out loud.

The night sky was sparkling with billions of stars, but right now she hated what they represented. They represented death to her.

She walked to the inn where she knew everyone was staying, she could feel them mourning for her, and tears came to her eyes, she wanted to scream at them, letting them know she was alive, that she was doing well, and also, most importantly that she missed and loved them.

But she couldn't.

Instead she got up onto the roof, right above their heads and sent soothing thoughts in their direction. Eventually the crying stopped and her family seemed to be resting easier.

That was one of the powers of the heart. Emotions. She could control them, make people feel safer, scared, sad. Any emotion you could think of, she could make them feel it, Lucy was happy with that.

She cried for them though, she couldn't hold back her tears, and as she kicked her legs back and forth in the dead of the night she thought she heard her baby cry for her.

Her heart broke more then it already was, how she wished she could jump in there and pick up her child, tell him it was alright. But she couldn't, she had been forbidden to do so.

The king said she needed time to get situated as a spirit before she saw her family again. She argued with him, but being a spirit meant, no matter how much you argued you would have to follow him, his word became law.

She heard footsteps in the room below her, and she heard her husband's voice saying soothing words to their child. She could picture him rocking the small babe in his arms, he always loved doing that, it calmed the both of them down, she smiled softly at the thought, and the memories, but the tears still fell.

She looked at the stars again, they seemed to be dancing wildly, but she knew they were as still as the corpses that lay inside their coffins.

She felt that way now, like someone who had died, she had somewhat.

She was the spirit of the heart, but her heart felt cold and empty. 'Was it always like that' she wondered, she knew it wasn't, but at the moment she couldn't remember a time when her heart was filled with joy and happiness. No, happiness seemed as though it was something in a fairy tale, something that couldn't possibly exist in her existence. She knew that thought was wrong, but she also couldn't bring herself to think that she had, only a month ago, been the happiest person in the world.

They would all be together again, someday soon, she had faith that they would, that was what she lived for now, the thought brought a small spark of life back into her deathly hollow heart and she smiled. The stars seemed to get brighter with her smile, she knew the spirits were watching her, but she couldn't find it in herself to care about them, she still hated them, she still wanted out of this, but she wouldn't mope around anymore, she would fight!

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys for all the reviews, follows and favorites!<strong>

**Please read my new story, ' My name is memory' I think if you liked this one you'll like that one :) **

**Anyways, I wanted to say something about this story so no one gets confused.**

**Lucy is a spirit, but time in the spirit world flows the same as it does in the human world, I thought it would be better this way, Lucy will still outlive them...Unless I add a little twist ;) you'll have to stick around and see what it is, mwahahaha!**

**It's not over yet, I'm planning on making a few more chapters, it might take me some time because I'm working on another story, but I'll definitely try to update more often. I'm sorry if I don't though. **

**-Love HannieB123**

**Preview of; ' My Name Is Memory:**

_I have lived more than a eight hundred years. I have died countless times. My memory is an extraordinary thing._

_My early lives are a bit of a blur, I know I have lived through countless childhoods, I've reached adulthood many times as well._

_There are others like me, who have a conscious record of our experiences on this earth that survive every death, there aren't many like me but believe me, there are others. Maybe one in a century, one out of millions, we rarely find one another, and some may even have a memory far better then my own._

_I have been born and have died many times and in many different places, the space between them is the same. I witnessed the birth of the magic council, I was alive when dragons roamed the land, I never saw how Fiore became a great country, but I certainly heard about it when I was a teenager in Seven._

_Sometimes I feel more akin to houses and trees then to my fellow humans, I stand around watching the waves of people come and go, their lives are short, but mine is long._

_From what I can remember I've never had a child, I've never gotten past the age of eighty, I have seen beauty in countless things, I have fallen in love, and he is the one who endures._

_I killed him once, and died for him many times and I still have nothing to show for it. I always search for him, I always remember him._

_I carry the hope that someday he'll remember me_


End file.
